Raven Maid
by InuLuver29
Summary: With barely any energy left,She stumbled to the well,If she could just get there,Inuyasha would take care of the rest.. But when she accidentally hits her head and winds up in a completely different era what will become of Kagome? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

First Crossover I've ever wrote,, so please be gentle! Please review! x3 It always helps me write more and better! So more reviews = quicker updates ;D

Kagome panicked as she rushed through her house finding everything she needed. She couldn't get those images out of her mind. Blood. Too much blood. Naraku's face. Smile. Evil. His evil smirk kept replaying as he cut deeply into- a chill went down her spine. She grabbed her arm as she felt a shot of pain run through it and yelled, "Mom!" she paused as she came to a stop at her mother's bedroom and opened the door hastily, "Where's the first aid kit? Did you put it somewhere else!"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened with surprised, "Ah, Kagome dear," She looked at her daughter's form and realized she had a large gash running down her arm. She rushed over and tried to stop the bleeding, "Honey, what happened?" Kagome immediately pulled her arm from her mother's grasps and repeated,

"Mom, where's the first aid kit? It's an emergency." Her mother looked at her sternly and then walked out of the door,

"Follow me," she quickly scurried down the stairs and continued, "Sota crashed his bike and I had to patch up his knee." Her forehead creased with worry lines as she turned to face Kagome when she got to the kitchen. She wanted to Kagome to explain. Didn't she deserve an explanation? She had been _over _lenient on letting Kagome slip to the feudal era to face who knows what kind of dangers and she couldn't even have a small explanation?

"Mom," Kagome said and roughly shook her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I really need to hurry." she sighed and furrowed her brow as she though of the recent fight with Naraku and clenched her fist, " Miroku is hurt very badly, and if I don't get help-"

Her mother immediately came out of her daze and shook her head, "Right," she sighed, " Sorry honey, The first aid kit was put under that cabinet." she said as she motioned to a small cedar door under the microwave. Kagome quickly glanced over to where her mom had pointed to then looked back at her mom and nodded. She quickly walked up to it and opened the cabinet. She fumbled through the things that were in it and finally grabbed the first aid kit, and hurriedly stood up. She ran passed her mom and yelled behind her,

"Thank you!" Kagome's mother heard the door slam and she muttered in a worried tone,

"Be safe."

Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the well and tried to block out the pain that was shooting from her right arm.

_Miroku.. Hurt.. I have to hurry..._

She thought as she neared the shrine that held the well, and panted deeply as she slammed the door open and rushed in. She smiled and felt herself calm down a little. As long as she got to the well... She wouldn't even have to get out... Inuyasha would get her because he was waiting for her...

She stumbled over to the side of the well and breathed in heavily. It would all be okay now, if she could just bring this to him Miroku would heal and they would all be fine again. She lifted one leg unsteadily over the lip of the well and then attempted to lift the other. Her foot caught on the side of the well and her body tipped over.

She was falling.

_She was falling._

Kagome let put a painful whimper as her head slammed into the side of the well as she fell towards the bottom and into the familiar magical light awaiting her return.

She landed softly on the bottom of the well and gently lifted her head. She was starting to feel faint from the blood she had lost before and she knew she wouldn't hold up much longer, "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she looked up towards the sky, ".. I;m back.."

Her eyes slowly began closed and she kept repeating in her mind.

_It's going to be okay now.. I made it back... It's going to be okay now.. I made it back... It's going to be okay now.. I made it back... It's going to be okay now.. I made it back... _

Finally, her eyelids closed fully and she was surrounded by black. But it would be okay, after all, _she had made it back._

Kagome awoke to the sound of two men. They were-

-Above her..?

She lifted her head and it slowly processed in her mind. She was still in the well.

Why hadn't Inuyasha come and got her? Was he too injured and he hadn't realized she had come back? But his injuries had only been minor at the most... His senses couldn't be that interrupted.. Could they..?

"See if that well is dried up or not! We are running low on our water supply, and at this rate we'll never get back to England in time if you don't get up and do anything!" a low, gruff voice came from a distance and Kagome looked up when she started hearing soft footsteps approaching,

"Okay, okay," came another male voice, but this time younger. He whined sarcastically, " Don't be such a wise-ass.." she heard him mumble as he finished his trek towards the well and looked inside. He squinted and started, "Nope! Looks like it's all dri-" he stopped for a moment and his eyes widened and Kagome realized he had seen her, "Hey boss, come over hear.." he said as he continued to stared at her. She slowly tried to stand up but failed when she felt a rush of fatigue take hold of her body.

"What's so important that I have to-"

More footsteps.

She looked into the new mans eyes and felt a panic fill her body. His eyes- they looked so cruel and smug. He had killed before – she could tell – it was the same look that all those bandits she had seen when they had slaughtered countless villages. It was the same look Naraku held when he had attacked-

_Headache._

She didn't want to think about that right now. All she needed to think about was how she was going to get away from these two men in her condition. There was no way she could fight them off at this point, and she was nowhere close to recovered. She furrowed her brow and thought.

_Where is Inuyasha?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, just grab onto the rope girly," he overwrought the kindness in his voice as the rope made its way down the well.

She had been silent ever since the two men had appeared. They hovered over her menacingly as if she was a prize be won. The older one was mumbling something to the younger and Kagome looked down trying to ignore the repeated calls of the latter. She cringed as she heard the older one curse and yell, "Just grab the damn rope already!" he glared at her begrudgingly and stepped aside as the other swung the rope around her, lightly hitting her backside.

He leaned down farther where she could barely see what his face looked like and he shouted quietly, "Please, just grab it." he furrowed his brow worriedly, "My boss is going to get really mad and lash out on me. I promise I won't hurt you." his eyes widened pleadingly and it reminded her of how Shippou looked when he had been hurt the last time she had seen him. Her eyes softened and she mumbled,

"Promise?"

His eyes widened larger and he smiled, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

She rose on her arms and looked at him and said in voice barely louder than before, " Do you promise?"

"Promise what?" he said, trying to hide the triumphant words that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

"...That you won't hurt me.."

He hid a smirk behind a overly kind smile, "Of course! So you'll come up?"

She looked at him, worried, for a few seconds then slightly nodded and grabbed the rope slowly. She winced form the pain that she felt in her arm that had been immobile not long ago.

"It's okay. Just grab hold of it, I'll pull you up."

She nodded once more and held through the pain as he slowly but surely pulled her from the depths of the well. When she started to see the daylight she squinted her eyes and tried to see the man who had helped her up. He was right above her and she saw him try to wipe tangled blonde hair aside as sweat trickled down his forehead and he breathed in heavily. She tried to smile when he glanced at her and started to lift her legs so she could get over the well.

Her eyes widened in fear.

The older man was standing right in front of her, smirking, as he held a gun in his hands. Pointed. Right. At. Her.

She gulped and turned to the younger man and all she saw was the same smirk, fully spread across his lips.

He let go of the rope once he saw she was on the side of the well and lifted his shoulders, feigning innocence at her bewildered expression, "Well, I only said that _I _wouldn't hurt you."

She couldn't believe this. Why had she been so stupid as to trust him?

_Because your too soft._

She looked down at the well and saw the first aid kit she had left behind. Why hadn't someone come to rescue her? Had something happened to them? She couldn't. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong. She furrowed her brow and asked, "Wh-what are you going to do to me..?"

"Well," He said maliciously as he walked closer to her and pressed the end of the gun to her head, "You would be good to sell as a maid." he slid his callused fingers across her cheek and smiled sadistically, "Or, you might even be pretty enough to sell to a brothel." he paused and pouted over dramatically, "That is if you could get that depressing look off your face."

Fear rushed through her. Were they... Were they really _slave dealers?_ And did he say a brothel? But wasn't that a- a-

Her body stood completely still and she looked straight forward. She couldn't bare to look at either of the men. If she did she would cry. She knew she would. She shook her head mentally. How could she of gotten herself in this mess?

She felt the tip of the gun slide down to her temple, "Step out of the well."

She winced as she thought of what would happen if his finger slipped on that trigger. She would die – just like that – and no one would know. She started to take a step from the lip of the well and lost her balance and started to fall backwards when she felt a hand grab her waist, " Damn it! Watch what you're doing!" he yelled and she shivered as he set her down on the ground.

That's when she realized they could do anything to her. Anything at all. And Inuyasha wouldn't come to save her. She quickly started to walk ahead and then felt something painful hit the back of her head, "Watch where your going. I'm not afraid to shoot you." She felt water start to gather in her eyes as he turned her around and grabbed under her chin. He said with a malicious grin on his face, "Remember that girly."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Later Kagome found out the two men's names. The younger was named Jasper, and the older one was Lawson. They had restrained her arms with rope and made her ride behind Jasper on his horse. The whole time she feared she would fall off, but kept her balance do to all the threats she had been given. When they had finally reached their destination Kagome looked in awe at what was in front of her.

It was a steamboat.

But, that couldn't be! Kagome shook her head in disbelief. There was no way a steamboat could be here! Not in this day and age! They hadn't been invented until _at least _the eighteenth century,

"What year is it..?" she mumbled.

Lawson turned and looked at her, "What did you say girly?"

Kagome glanced at him worriedly, "What year is it?"

He look at her, slightly confused and irritated, "Are you dumb?" he paused and looked at her to say somethung but all she did was stand there with a look of absolute fear in her eyes. After what Kagome felt like what was an eternity of waiting he finished, "The year is 1888."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"..._What?"_

_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_

Hehe,, sorry for a cliffhanger.. again... But anyways! I hope you liked this chapter and review please..? Like I said last chapter... more reviews = quicker updates xD

Hope you enjoy and don't completely hate me because I keep nagging you to review! x3


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter,, Finally I'm actually getting into the actual crossover,, Yay! Character's from Kuroshitsuji are actually showing up! Okay,, hope you enjoy! XD

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

She was sick of this. Mentally and physically. The constant rocking from the boat made her continuously nauseous, and she couldn't get the thoughts of what would happened once they had landed in London.

Yes, London.

The men that had captured Kagome were black market slave dealers. She had figured out that much just by listening to their conversations. And they were in no way going to let her go free; they were a bunch of greedy, corrupt thugs. And it wasn't just that she had been kidnapped, no. It was that there was no hope at all for anyone coming to rescue her. After all, it was 1888, not the feudal era.

It had taken Kagome a while to process the fact that she had landed in a completely different time period. No demons. No Inuyasha. But what about the jewel? What had become of it? She wondered if Inuyasha and the rest had found it on their own, eventually forgetting about Kagome...

She shifted uncomfortably in the small area she had been put in. It smelled like rotten wood and mold. She wanted to cry. What if she really was sent to a- a... brothel..? A chill went down her spine when she thought of what she would have to do. No! She had to get away somehow!

She crawled over to a hole she had discovered in the wall and looked outside.

_Perfect! They're both out there!_

"So, did you contact him?" She heard Lawson say.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jasper paused and turned around to face Lawson, " When do you think we'll get to London?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we have to get her to his house before the party tonight." Jasper said as he lifted his shoulders nonchalantly, " Either that, or we have to wait a month before it happens again."

"Oh? Well then, we better get girly ready," he smirked, "We'll be landing in a few hours."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Kagome scooted away from the whole quickly as she felt her heart beat out of her chest. What were they talking about? What party?

"Hey girly!" she heard Lawson yell as he opened a door above her, " Put this on!" he threw down what looked like a ball gown and Kagome furrowed her brow as her panic faded when confusion set in.

"Wha-" she stopped as she noticed his irritated glare and just nodded halfheartedly. If she didn't obey them, what would they do to her?

Kagome waited until he closed the door, then started fumbling with the gown. It took her a few minutes of stumbling around the small area, but she finally managed to get it on. _Maybe... _She thought hesitantly.

"If your done come out, if your not then hurry it up before I come in there and put it on for you!" She heard him yell again and shivered at the thought of him coming in there when she was almost naked. And she knew he wasn't joking. But if she was sold like they said; that wouldn't even be half of what she would have to do...

She took a step up the stairs to the door way and slightly opened it and peeked outside. She didn't want to go outside, but what if they threatened her with a gun again? She had been terrified that whole time, and she still couldn't get the feeling of the tip of then gun rubbing against her temple. Just a little pressure to his fingers and –

"Finally!" Lawson shouted irritatedly. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin again. She winced back and shut her eyes tightly as he pulled her out of the depths of the small room. He laughed, "What are you so scared of? Do you think I'm to dirty to touch you?" he smirked and moved his hand closer to her backside, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled as she brought her hand to his cheek. It took Kagome a second to process what had just happened. She looked up at the man, terrified, to find him glaring at her evily, "I-I'm sorry... It was just a reflex..." she said shyly as she tried to back away from him. No matter how much she had wanted to slap him, she hadn't meant to. That would get her in a worse situation than she was in already. But, no. Curse Miroku! And his stupid wandering hands! It was because of him the man was yelling! It was because of him the man had just slapped her across the face! It was because of him the man was pouring an odd liquid onto a cloth! It was because of him that the man was coming towards her... and putting.. the.. cloth... on her... mouth...

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

She woke up with her legs curled up to her chest, ropes tied around her wrists, and a blind fold over her eyes. She slowly tried to sit up when a large bump went through where she was sitting, knocking her back on the ground and hit her head. What was she in? Maybe a carriage?

She felt a sting run across her cheek and remembered what had happened before she had fainted. She felt panic set into her body and squirmed around until she was sitting up again.

"I just need to calm down..." she tried to reassure herself. She just needed to evaluate the situation. That's all. She started of thinking about ways she might be able to escape when she felt the carriage pull to a stop.

Kagome felt a little jerk come from the front of the vehicle and heard the door in front of her slam open. A little light bled through the blind fold she had on and felt someone grab her arm and yank her towards the exit. She tripped when her feet touched the edge of the cart and fell onto the gravel below.

"Now, now gentleman," she heard a man say, "Don't be so cruel." She shook her head trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. The tone he used, it sounded so familiar. Just like how Miroku sounded when he did something perverted. Like he was pretending to be innocent.

"Of course." she heard the man that had a hold of her arm say. His voice carried sarcasm as the words rolled off his lips and she could just hear the smirk in his voice,

"As you wish, _Lord Druitt_."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Ciel had to endure it! He had to, for the sake of the investigation!

Lord Druitt's fingers slowly crept down Ciel's backside and he whispered, "So, you wish to do more pleasurable things? My dear Robin.." Druitt smirked as his hand drifted closer and closer...

_Someone kill me now! _

"Ah.. Then my Lord is knowledgeable of these pleasurable things?" Ciel felt a shiver go down his spine as Druitt grabbed his chin and smiled wickedly as his breath ran across Ciel's cheek.

"Of course I do! If it was you, Then your cries would be so sweet."

That's it! Once Ciel got the information from this guy he would was dead! He would get Sebastian to kill him! And even better, he'd have a reason if it was Jack the Ripper!

"So, what _is _this pleasurable thing you speak of?" Ciel forced the words out of his mouth. And watched the man bring his fingers too the side of his face questioningly,

"Though, you might be too young.." His feigning innocence was getting on Ciel's last nerve, but he had to keep Druitt talking.

"Oh, but I _am _a lady after all, Lord Druitt." he said, barely being able to hold off the sarcasm.

"Okay, but you must promise me something."

"Wh-what?" Ciel asked hesitantly, making his voice a little too high.

Druitt looked at him questioningly then went on, "You must promise to tell no one."

Ciel stumbled on his words, "Of-of course... So can we go? I'm tired of this party, the dancing is becoming rather dreadful.."

Lord Druitt smirked and nodded over dramatically, "I fully understand my robin."

Ciel felt goosebumps rise on his skin as Lord Druitt walked over to a curtain hidden behind all the décor and lifted it, "Shall we go?"

Ciel's fist clenched tightly as he started to take the first step, then the next, until he finally reached the curtain. Druitt smiled at him and he nodded and attempted to smile back at him.

Failure.

He walked up the steps, trailing behind Druitt and said once they got to the hallway above, "Where exactly are we going my Lord?"

He just hummed quietly, "You'll see soon, my darling robin."

They walked for a couple minutes, silent, until they reached a doorway where Druitt stopped and turned around to look at Ciel, "Right in here." he pointed to the door then grabbed the knob and opened it slowly. He walked in an Ciel followed after him.

Druitt closed the door behind him and smirked again.

What? What was this sweet smell? He looked at Druitt and noticed the evil smile planted on his face. Shit! He had to... get out of... here... before...

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Ciel woke up in a dark room with his wrists and ankles tied together with rope. Maybe he was blindfolded? Shit... Where was he? He looked shook his head in search of something, but in return couldn't see a thing when he verified that he did have a blindfold on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, be be quiet for a moment while I show you the next item."

Wait! That's Lord Druitt's voice!

"She was sent here all the way from Japan! You can use her however you would like; even keep her in the cage if that is what you want! She could be used as a maid or even for a ritual you have in mind." he paused for a moment and let everyone calm down again.

So, a black market auction? Wait, there's another girl here? He shook his head and tried to loosen the blind fold so he could see what was going on, but to no avail. Ciel cursed under his breath, "Damn it!"

He heard Druitt start speaking again, " Her hair is the rare color of raven, very pale smooth skin, and a very decent figure for all your other needs." Ciel heard the smirk in his voice and cringed. So, maybe he really is Jack the Ripper? He could be selling the uterus's that were taken form the victims body and selling them. That was it! He was Jack the Ripper!

"We will start the bidding at 1000, while I introduce the last item we have." He heard footsteps walk closer to him, "This one is just as rare! With her eyes to different beautiful shades! She could do all that I said with the previous item, and if you would like, I will show you her magnificent eyes!" Ciel felt a tug at the back of his head and felt the blindfold drop from his face. He stared at the audience for a moment.

_It's time... _He thought.

"Sebastian, " he paused, "Save me now!"

The lights immediatley went out all around him and heard screaming come from the audience.

"Took you long enough.." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Really master... Is all your good for is being kidnapped?" His butler jumped onto the stage and smirked.

"It does not matter. As long as I hold the contract you are bound to me and are obligated to save me even at the cost of your own life." Sebastian walked up to him and cut the ropes that had been restraining him,

"Yes master, I will follow you wherever you go." he lifted Ciel out of the cage and started to walk towards the exit when,

"...You.." Wait where did that voice come from? Ciel looked over his shoulder to see a girl curled in the corner of a cage identical to the one he had been in. She looked terrified and curious at the same time. She must have been the other one Druitt had been talking about. She matched the description..

Then his eyes widened.

"_Your a demon aren't you?_"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Hehe,, quick update! and the longest chapter so far! Sorry for the unoriginality in some parts,, but I just wanted it to all fit in with the story so I used part of the dialogue form the manga... Dont hate me! DX

Anyways! (Bipolar much..?) I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please! xD

Sorry if there are any typos! Tell me if there is one and I'll fix it! I was just up late righting - Typo(Wrong word..) this and I was tired so I might have missed osmething- - see there,, typo :P grr,, I even put the completely ddifferent word for something,, instead of shoulder,, i put soldier,,,anyways,, I'm gonna stop my ranting now...


	4. Chapter 4

After she met Lord Druitt, Kagome was forced to go into the mansion in front of her. She had tried to fight the men – as a last hope. After all, she thought she would rather die than do what they wanted, but they just ended up tying her up once again.

She wished they had given her a blindfold when she went into that cage. At least that way the people in the audience couldn't see the look of horror flash across her eyes as the blonde lord spoke about her as if she was an inanimate object. They looked almost amused by her reaction, and Kagome curled into the corner of the cage. Then Kagome had noticed there was another person in a cage beside her, being sold as well. But she immediately noticed that this _girl, _wasn't a girl. Then she heard the people bidding for her – mumbling about what they would do to her, and how much she was worth. Kagome couldn't stand it... the thought that these people thought of other human beings as their own property... It made her sick to her stomach! Then she looked back over to the boy that was dressed as a girl and they were taking off his blindfold. She heard him mumble something and then all of the sudden-

– Everything was black.

After being in the mansion a little while, she had felt it. That familiar aura – a demon's aura. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but as soon as the lights went out in that room – the demon was standing right in front of her, she was sure of it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Kagome thought for sure that all demon's had gone extinct by this time; after almost three hundred years past Sengoku Jidai. But apparently she had been wrong.

She shook her head as she mumbled, "...You.." Was this man really a demon? All the demons she had met had always been overconfident about the fact that they were better than humans... But this one was a butler? How could he serve a human?

The boy that was in the butler's arms turned his head towards her questioningly and looked as if he was examining her. Then she finally let herself say it, still afraid of what the answer might be, " You're a demon, aren't you?"

The boy's eye's widened.

_Well, at least I got some kind of reaction... _Kagome thought.

"Put me down, Sebastian." he said as Kagome backed away a little farther into her cage. Was this boy a demon too?

"As you wish, My Lord." the butler/demon said as he set down the boy and they both started walking towards her. They stopped as they neared her cage and the boy said,

"What did you say?"

Kagome looked at him, then raised a shaky finger towards the one named Sebastian, "H-he is a demon." she felt so weak and helpless ever since she came to this era. It was safer, yet so much more dangerous here. She knew how to react and how others would react to things in the feudal era, but here was completely different. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

The boy glared at her for a moment then glanced at his butler. But all the demon did was stand there and smile at him, acting like nothing had happened. The boy looked back at Kagome then said accusingly, "You are mad."

_What?_

She thought as the two males turned around and started to leave again, "Wait! I don't care if you won't admit it, but it's true and you know it! I can sense it – It's obvious what he i-"

She was cut off when Sebastian suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Kagome smiling, " And why on earth, Young Lady, would you be able to know the difference between a demon and human?" he raised his hand and started to touch her forehead when he suddenly backed away, surprised.

The boy took a step forward and looked at him, confused, then said, "What is it, Sebastian?"

He looked at the boy, "Well, Master Ciel. This girl is not a normal human."

Ciel's eyes widened, "Do you mean she's a demon?"

The butler turned around to face him fully, "No, far from it actually."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

_This girl. _She was not ordinary. Her soul was as pure as Ciel's, if not more.

When he had touched her he felt it. She looked Japanese, so maybe she had been raised in a temple? And it wasn't just that her soul was pure, it was her whole being itself. If Sebastian wasn't careful, she could be a problem to him. But it didn't seem like she knew she had the power to threaten him – She looked more like a frightened child if anything.

_She would be delicious..._

He couldn't help but think it...

He was taken out of his revere when he noticed how Ciel was looking at him, "What is it, My Lord?"

The boy looked at him impatiently, " Then what is she?"

_I wish I knew..._

"I am not sure, My Lord."

"That doesn't explain anything.." Ciel muttered irritatedly under his breath, and Sebastian walked closer to the girl. If she could be a threat; that would also mean she would make a decent ally as well.

"My Lady?" her head shot up and he smiled at her, "I was wondering, what is your name?"

The girl looked at him questioningly and stuttered, " Um – ooh – It's Kagome.." she said as she sat up and scooted out of her corner.

"Are you in need of a job? It seems you were forced to come to this country – which means you have no way of getting back to your own, am I right?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel intruded, "What are you thinking?"

Said butler just merely smiled, "No need to worry Master. I know what I'm doing."

Ciel looked at him begrudgingly then mumbled, "I hope so.."

If Sebastian could just get this girl named Kagome to come back to the Phantomhive manor, he could figure out why she was so – so different.

"Wha – What do you mean? What kind of job?" Kagome asked hesitantly and turned her head slightly.

"Well, of course," he smirked, " You would be a maid at the manor Phantomhive. You will be given shelter, food, and any other commodities that will be needed." his hands found the bars on the cage and broke them. He reached in and cut the ropes on her wrists and gestured her to get out of the cage.

Slowly and hesitantly, she nodded and took a step out of the cage and onto the stage. She frowned when she saw Ciel's annoyed look, but turned back to Sebastian and questioned him, "Manor Phantomhive..?"

Sebastian gestured to Ciel, "Yes, my master – Ciel Phantomhive – is a nobleman. So will you take my invitation?"

"But he's a – he's a kid.." she paused then pointed her finger at Sebastian over dramatically, "And – And YOU! You keep ignoring what I'm saying! You. Are. A. Demon! Why are you here? What are you doing? Why are you a butler? Aren't demons supposed to hate humans? This is so confusing!" Kagome spluttered out.

Sebastian blinked, then blinked again. He had to admit, he was surprised by her sudden outburst. She had looked like a timid child before... But maybe she just had a temper...

He smiled, obviously amused by her rambling, "Well, if you will accept my invitation, I will be happy to answer all your questions."

She looked at him, as if he had heard nothing she had said, "BUT YOUR A DEMON!" she paused, "How am I supposed to trust you?" she interjected as she took a step back and balled up her fists in protest.

Sebastian sighed and looked at her.

Why were humans so difficult?

"I assure you," he knelt on one knee, then put his hand over his heart, "I will not let any harm come to you."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

How could she believe him? That's almost exactly the same thing that, that slaver dealer had told her right before they captured her. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind,

"Why should I trust what you say?" she said shyly and took another step back and tripped over the edge of the stage.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap gently around her and she blushed when she realized Sebastian and saved her form falling. He smiled,

"Because, Kagome," he landed softly on the ground,

"_I am one hell of a butler._"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Hehe,, just had to end it like that,, Anyways... (I think I've said that in every single chapter)... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review! xD Sorry,, it's not as long as the last chapter,, but oh well! Hope you like it! x3 Do you think I should make Sbeastian not say Kagome's name as much? or atleast make him put a title like 'Lady' in front of it? Please tell me what you think!

And also sorry for anybody that likes Ciel,, he wasn't in this chapter much,, I was basically trying to start make Sebastian become interested in Kagome... even if he might think her soul would be delicious... ;D


	5. Chapter 5

"What the – !" Kagome flushed and squirmed in Sebastian's arms, "What are you doing?" He blinked then looked at her expectantly,

"What do you mean? I promised I would not let harm come to you, and if you had fell it would have been potential for injury." he stated matter-of-factly.

"W- well – That is – Put me down!" she stumbled over the words and moved around a little more until the butler nodded and set her down lightly on the ground. Her knees wobbled a little and she finally found balance when she held onto the side of the platform, "How can I know that your not lying?" she asked unsteadily and half glared at him. Sebastian just shook his head and said,

" That is the question, isn't it?" he sighed over dramatically, _this was getting him no where,_

" What should I do to prove what I say is truth?" She gaped at him.

"Umm – you could... – No... – Th-there is – not that... – " She stopped for a moment and tapped her foot, looking like if she thought any harder her head would explode, "Ah! I have it!" she walked closer to him and poked her finger into his chest.

He looked at her, trying to hide his confusion, " What?"

She smiled, "You have to make an oath."

_What? _He repeated in his mind, hadn't he already promised her he wouldn't hurt her? This girl... She was starting to become quite troublesome...

"But, didn't I do that moments ago? Before you fell?" he asked.

She nodded her head, but then shook it, "Yes, you did." she smiled stupidly like she knew something he didn't, " And what you made was more of a declarations than an oath, But... If I'm right. Demons cannot brake their oaths – Well, at least the more powerful ones. They never brake an oath – no matter to who, or what." she looked Sebastian up and down then walked a few circles around him before she stopped and faced him again, " You seem like your a powerful demon, after all, you can look like a human with no problems at all. Am I right?"

He looked at her, stunned, ".. Yes.."

She nodded her head triumphantly, " Okay, then do what I say and I'll accept your job." he looked at her hesitantly, then nodded also, "So, first get down on one knee," Sebastian did so.

"Then put your hand over your heart," Again he mimicked what she said.

"Say what I say," She took in a deep breath, "Kagome Higurashi."

Sebastian repeated, "Kagome Higurashi,"

"I," she paused, and looked at him shyly, "I'm sorry, what is your full name?"

"The name my master gave me is Sebastian Michaelis." She glanced at Ciel hesitantly, then turned back to Sebastian and finished,

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, swear to protect you with my full ability. I will hurt before you. I will die before you. Your life comes before mine and everyone elses. My heart and soul are sworn to you until you say otherwise. This is my eternal oath – I am bound to you forever."

Sebastian's eyes grew huge.

What was wrong with this girl? He couldn't say that – did she even now the seriousness of saying this? And how had she known about it? She would have had to spend a very long time with a demon to learn anything about this! He glanced over to Ciel and realized how stunned he was. He turned back to Kagome and glared at her. Slowly watching as the open smile she had finally grown quickly went back to a timid child, alone and afraid. Sebastian wasn't even sure if this girl was worth it anymore –

He might be better off if he just ignored her, no matter how interesting she was.

"I am sorry." he rose off of his knee, and Kagome took a step back, " But I cannot make that oath."

Kagome dared shyly, " Wh- why?"

He towered above her and gestured to Ciel, " You see, I have what you could say is an oath with my master which I cannot break." Sebastian paused, "And the oath you want me too make to you is just as powerful." he leaned towards her face and whispered, "But, I am not interested in you enough to break that oath." he smirked and moved his head back.

She took in a deep breath, " O-oh.. I'm sorry..." she mumbled and hung her head down.

_Silence._

Sebastian sighed inwardly.

_He still wanted to know why this girl was so different._

" I promise I will protect you to the best of my ability." he took one step forward, "As long as it does not interfere with the safety of my master."

She looked at him for a minute, then opened her mouth to say something –

"Sebastian, lets just go." Ciel interrupted her before she could speak, " I am getting tired of this."

Sebastian looked to his master and smiled, "Is that an order?"

Ciel looked at him begrudgingly, "Yes."

Sebastian glanced at Kagome one more time before he walked back onto the stage and picked up Ciel. He jumped off and was almost to the door when –

"Wait!" he heard the girl running behind him, " I agree."

He smirked and nodded, "Follow me."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

"Get on my back." Sebastian repeated. The girl was already causing him trouble, and she had only been with them for a few minutes, "What are you waiting for?" he scooted closer to her and gestured for her to get on his back but she just stuttered,

"Uh – well – Do I have to?" Kagome didn't want to be a bother to him, but she couldn't help but remember things over and over again and kept spacing out. Every time she tried to climb his back she saw Inuyasha. Silver hair. Golden eyes. She knocked herself out of her flashback and mumbled, "Sorry... but isn't there another way?"

Sebastian looked down at the balcony and gestured for her to look down. Kagome walked up and looked down.

She gulped.

They were at least three stories up, "Only if you wish to jump." Sebastian said, half annoyed, half amused.

"O-okay," she said, "Turn around." he did so.

Slowly, she climbed onto his back as he held Ciel with one arm. She adjusted a bit and said, unsure, "Are you positive you can carry both of us?"

Sebastian smirked, though Kagome couldn't see it, "Of course, " he paused, "After all, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much?"

_He jumped._

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

And again with his catchphrases... Hope you liked it! Quick update,, right? Please review and tell me if you think I should change something ro one of the characters seem OOC.

And again with Ciel,,, I feel bad for him :\ …. he never gets any dialogue! And when he does he sounds all meanerish... Oh well,,, He'll talk more when him and Kagome become friends... sorta... x3


	6. Chapter 6

Ah! Two updates = one day! Yesh! I'm awesome! (I wish...) lol... x3 Anyways,, I hope you enjoy this! And sorry of I'm not clear on the fact,, but they are still in London,, in the apartment Ciel is staying at,, I am going to go along with the basic Kuroshitsuji storyline,, but add alot more,,, so yeah,, you know what that means? Grell! xD

–CLANG–

Kagome's whole body shot up and her head darted around apprehensively.

"Good morning," She heard Sebastian's voice say and she moved her hands to her face and nudged the tangled hair out of the way. He was smiling as he held a small, yet very loud bell in his hand, " Today you will begin your job as a maid serving Master Ciel."

Kagome's eyes squinted at him, trying to adjust to the light, "What time is it?" It felt like she hadn't slept at all. How could Sebastian look so awake? She yawned and pushed the covers away from her.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side innocently, "Why, it is four."

Kagome's eyes grew large, "A.M?" not even when she had been searching for the jewel shards had she woken up that early! What was he thinking, it must still be dark outside!

"Well of course." he said matter-of-factly. He glanced at her for a moment as her jaw dropped,

"Wh- when did you wake up?" she asked

He rose his finger to his chin and stared at the ceiling nostalgically, "Hmm.. I can't seem to remember.."

_What was wrong with this guy... or wait! Demon! This guy was a demon!_

She jumped out of bed quickly and pointed at him, "You still haven't explained anything to me! You promised you would if I accepted this job!" she looked at him begrudgingly and pouted her lip.

He smirked, "I will explain while we make Master Ciel's breakfast."

Still not satisfied, Kagome scuffled to the door childishly and pointed outside, "Fine!" she fidgeted her hand, "But you need to get out while I change – eerr – wait..." she paused, "Shit!" she tried to mumble but it came out in more of a yell. What was she saying? She didn't have any clothes to change into!

Sebastian's eyes widened in a amusement, "Now, it is not polite for a lady such as yourself to say such vulgar things."

Kagome glared at him and felt herself become nine different shades of red, "Sh-Shut up!"

He just sighed and walked over to a dresser on the corner of the room, "I have provided you appropriate attire in here." he opened the drawer and grabbed a piece of cloth and brought it out slightly.

Kagome walked up to him slowly and looked at what he had taken from the drawer, "You – you have got to be kidding me!" She snatched the material from his hand and spread it out on her bed, "This is – this is something you would wear to a maid cafe!" this looked just like cosplay from some shoujo manga! She shook her head and looked back and forth between the overly-laced outfit and Sebastian, " Do you really expect me to wear this?" she whined.

Amazed and confused by her reaction, he spoke, "Maid cafe..?"

She stared at him and grew worry lines on her forehead, "Oh– oh!" she lowered her eyes to Sebastian's shoes, "It's – Umm.. – It's something in my country... I really don't want to explain it..." she trailed off, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

Sebastian looked at her disapprovingly for a moment. What she had said didn't make sense... He had been to Japan many times... and he had never heard of anything called a 'Maid Cafe'...

_Once he answered her questions – she would have to answer a few of his._

"Well, " he walked over to the door, "I leave you alone so you may change. Come to the Kitchen when you are done."

Her eyes widened fearfully, "You mean I actually have to wear – SLAM – … this?" she frowned and looked back at the dress. It was – It was so frilly! She turned around to the mirror on top of the dresser and brushed some stray hair from her face. Did she look different? After all that had happened in the past few days... you'd think something would have happened..

She paused.

"WHAT AM I DOING?" she spun around and grabbed a brush on the table. She walked back up to the mirror and started brushing her hair violently, "The way I'm talking..." She laughed loudly, "I'm acting like I lost my virginity or something!" She shouted.

She paused... again...

What was wrong with _her_?

She had to stop worrying about the past and figure out things for the future.

Which meant she had to ask Sebastian. Which meant she had to go outside.. Which meant she had … to... wear –

She turned to the dress again.

_That._

She swallowed loudly, "This is Hell. This is pure Hell."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Had Sebastian just heard her yell..?

He flash backed to a few moments ago,

'_Lost my virginity or something!'_

He thought she had said something before that – but he hadn't been paying attention. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind as he pulled freshly made scones from the oven. He had to stop thinking about her and focus on the matter at hand.

_Tea._

He started to walk towards the ice box when he heard something familiar...

"Meow... meow..." the sound repeated from his left and Sebastian looked towards it. He smiled. It was a cat scratching at the window. He walked closer and he rose his hand to the latch that kept the window closed. Sebastian lifted the lock and raised the glass. He fidgeted his fingers for the cat to come towards him and clicked his tongue. Slowly, the cat crawled towards him, and finally leaped into his arms.

His favorite –

_A black cat._

"Is it cold out there?" he whispered lovingly to the small feline. He scratched it under it's neck and hear it purr. He lifted it and looked at the cat face to face, "Ahh, your so beautiful." Sebastian rubbed the top of it's head, " Such smooth and soft fur..." he gushed and pulled it back to his chest, "Such magnificent creatures – "

"Umm... Sebastian..?" he heard the voice of his new maid and quickly jumped up and put the cat back outside, "What were you – "

"Nothing." he brushed off his tail coat and walked up to the stove, " I was doing _absolutely nothing._" he sent her a glare and received a playful grin in return.

Sebastian was immediately taken aback,

"What did you do to it?" he quickly walked up to her and pulled on the short dress she was wearing, "I thought I said that you had to wear the dress I showed you!"

"Hey!" she spat his hand away form her skirt, " I am wearing it! I just –" she blushed and lowered her eyes to look at her shoes, " I just changed it a bit – because I – I missed my uniform..."

"What uniform? This is unacceptable for a maid to wear! It is much to revealing! People will mistake you for a prostitute!" he yelled as he tugged at her sleeves acting like it would turn back to normal if he just pulled hard enough.

"A prostitute! Is that supposed to be an insult!" she said as she backed away and pouted her lip immaturely.

"No! It is the truth! Now go change immediately or I won't let you leave that room!" he pushed her towards the door, "And once your done, give me that – whatever it is – and I will dispose of it immediately." She turned around and glared at him.

"Ugh! Your such a jerk! You – You should just – Just – SIT!" She yelled and stomped away.

Sebastian just looked at her, surprise evident on his face,

"..._Sit_?"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Ha! Two updates in one day! xD

Anyways! I'm so happy! This story already has over 40 reviews! Ahhhhhh! (So for the over dramatic self,, I'm very hyper right now...) I want to thank you so much! This story had been up... what?... maybe a week? Ahhhhhhh! ( I repeat..) Thank you for all your encouraging words and helping me with things I might have messed up in the story! Am I over reacting? I think I'm over reacting... OH WELL! So please keep reviewing and I promise I will keep updating as fast as I can!

Also! I won't update much this weekend because I'm going camping! Yayyy 4th of July! But I will try and give you a chapter right before I leave... Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review ;D

Hehe... I loved writin the part when Sebastian was about to - glomps the cat - ...Yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! New chapter... And warning,, It sucks! Dx,,, I was having writers block the whole time,, and I swear,, It's so ironic,, I got a headache the moment I started writing Kagome getting it on the head...! I was like "WTH? This makes no sense!" Anyways,, hope you enjoy! And again,, sorry for the crapiness of this chapter,, Writers block sucks...

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

"It's not _that _short.." Kagome muttered as she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She tugged at the bottom of the skirt and softly sat on the bed. If she could wear it in Sengoku Jidai, then it shouldn't matter that she is wearing it here!

Kagome pouted and looked at her feet swinging from the side of the bed. Inuyasha hadn't cared about what she wore... And neither had Miroku...

She immediately stood up and pointed at her reflection, "Ugh! You're acting so childish! It's just a dress!" she walked over to the dresser and quickly picked up one of the outfits on the top and stripped. She pulled the frill over her head and put her arms through the puffy sleeves. She moved the material around a little bit to make it fit right. Quickly, she turned around and stared at the mirror.

"It's not that bad..." she spun around a few times, making the bottom of the dress twirl, "Oh well, might as well get it over with." Kagome spun around and snatched the makeshift uniform she had made and stuffed it to the bottom of the dresser drawer. She shuffled to the door and huffed, "If I have to wear this, I am keeping that."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

"Thank you, " Sebastian said as he looked Kagome up and down, making sure she hadn't done anything to this dress. He walked up closer to her and put his hand out, " Now, give me that abomination you called a uniform."

She looked at him for a moment then crossed her arms defiantly, "I am going to keep it." she sighed and said, " I'm going to keep it for – umm – I guess you could say – … sentimental reasons."

He glared at her for a moment then brushed what she had said off. He didn't have the time to argue with her – Ciel needed to be woken up soon and breakfast wasn't ready yet, "Fine," he walked to the stove and took the whistling kettle off, "But if I see it, it will go right in the trash."

Kagome blinked. Had it really been that easy? She thought he would argue with her, even if just for a few minutes. She smiled.

"So," she skipped towards where Sebastian was, "What do you want me to do?"

He turned his head to her and lifted one eyebrow, " You change moods rather quickly," he sighed and spun his body around, " Go get the newspaper. It should be outside the door."

She just nodded and made a quick, "Okay," before she dashed off towards the direction of the front door. When she neared the it she reached her hand towards the nob and turned it. Kagome opened it when suddenly –

CONK –

"Oh! I'm sorry!" a lady dressed in red ran up to Kagome as she stumbled around from getting hit on the head, "I was about to knock on the door when you opened it. I didn't mean to hit you, darling!"

"It – It's fine.." Kagome stuttered as she grabbed her head from the throbbing pain, "It doesn't hurt that bad."

The lady crossed her arms, "Nonsense! Let me look at it!" she paused and turned around, "Grell! Help this girl!"

"Ah!" Kagome heard a voice come from the behind the woman. A man in a butler outfit walked our from behind her, "Yes! Okay!"

He stumbled around the woman ungracefully and finally stood next Kagome, "Uh, here." he said as he lifted her arm over his shoulder.

She pulled away from him, "I said I'm fine."

The man named Grell's eyes grew large and fearful, "B–but.." He looked back and forth between the two females before he yelled over dramatically, "I'm so useless! I can't even do what my master orders of me! I don't deserve to live~~!" He bawled.

Kagome looked at him wide eyed. What was wrong this guy?

The woman in red just brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed, "Will you just be quiet Grell? All I asked was a simple order."

He ran up to her, "But that's the problem! I couldn't even follow that simple order! Please kill me now and put me out of my shame!"

This guy was giving Kagome a headache. She sighed and gave up, "Fine, as long as you'll shut up..." she said unenthusiastically.

Grell's eyes lit up and he looked at her hopefully, " Really?"

"Yes really." Kagome mumbled.

He walked over to Kagome and put her arm around his shoulder and turned his head toward the woman behind them, "Where should I take her?"

The woman thought for a moment then said, "Bring her to the dining room."

Grell nodded, "Yes, My Lady."

He walked until he reached the entrance of the door and –

"What on earth –?" Ciel said as he stood up from his seat and glanced at Sebastian as he shook his head disapprovingly.

Ciel turned back to the three in front of him as Grell sat Kagome in a chair on the other end of the dining table and the woman started to turn Kagome's head every which way – making sure she didn't have a bruise.

"Madam Red?" Ciel called, "What are you doing?" he strained to keep anger coming from his voice.

"Ah! My favorite nephew!" she said as she took a step towards him and spread her arms wide, " How are you?"

He looked at her and growled childishly, "I am your only nephew," he glared at her, "And answer my question!"

She furrowed her brow and shouted, "I am only doing my duty as a doctor! This girl was injured, and I was just making sure that she was alright."

Kagome looked at her.

What was wrong with this place? Was everyone crazy? She barely even hit her on the head! Kagome shook her head and looked at her shoes.

"Kagome?" sh heard Sebastian say and her eyes shot up. He was looking at her disapprovingly, " Did you get the newspaper?"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh!" she stood up abruptly, "Sorry! I'll go get it now!" she rushed past the entryway and to the front door. She quickly got the newspaper and ran back to Sebastian, "Ah, here!"

He shook his head, " Honestly, what kind of maid are you if you can't even get a measly newspaper.." he snatched the material from her hand and walked up to Ciel, "I am sorry master."

Ciel sighed and took it from him. He read for a moment before his face grew violent and he stood up and slammed the paper down on the table.

"What is it, Ciel?" Madam Red said concernedly.

"It – It's Jack the Ripper!" he looked up from the table, "It wasn't Lord Druitt.."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

I'm sorry for this poor excuse for a chapter – hangs head down in shame – I had a headache and writers block(not a good combination) and it took me all day to write _this._

It's terrible,, _... I might rewrite this later when I have more inspiration... Dx


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's eyes widened,

"Jack the Ripper?" she took a step forward and looked at Ciel, "Isn't that a serial killer?"

She had been lucky enough to be in class the day they had discussed the murderer. He had killed many prostitutes in London around the late 1800's. Well, that's what she remembered from all the time traveling she'd done.

Sebastian looked at her curiously, " Ah, yes," he put his finger up to his chin, "I didn't realize news spread that quickly to other countries."

"Oh!" Kagome interjected.

_Crap! She had slipped up – she had to think of something before Sebastian grew suspicious – _

"I – Uhh – I heard people talking about it when I was on a boat coming here. Yo- you know how people gossip and such..." she said as she laughed uncomfortably.

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before turning back to his master, " Would you like me to investigate?"

Ciel stared at him blankly,"Yes," he rested his head on the back of his hands and stared at the dust in front of him, " Make a new list of different suspects."

Sebastian stared at him for a moment before putting his hand over his heart, "Yes, My Lord." he treaded over to the door before pivoting back around and scowled at Kagome, "Clean up the dishes," he sighed, "And try not to make a mess of things."

Kagome looked at him menacingly, "Just because I forgot to get a newspaper doesn't mean I'm a total-" Sebastian walked away, "And he's gone..." Kagome growled, irritated.

Oh, this butler, or demon, whatever he was! He was about to get on her last nerve – he probably thought she was totally dependent on others... Well, she would show him!

"Oh, Ciel?" she heard Madam Red call to her nephew and was knocked out of her violent inner monologue, "Who is this girl anyways?" she said as she pointed to Kagome and lifted both eyebrows confused.

He sighed, "I was wondering when you were going to ask," he pushed his chair back and stood up, "How about we discuss it while we play a game of chess?" he walked over to her and grabbed her hand as he started to pull her towards the exit.

She clapped her hands together cheerily, "Alright! But this time I won't lose!" she said as she crossed her arms playfully and rushed to the next room. Ciel shook his head,

"What am I going to do with her?" he stepped out of the room and Kagome let out a heavy sigh. She spun around to the table and looked over it,

"Why do rich people use so many dishes?" she pouted glumly and started to pick up the silverware.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

RUMBLE –

Kagome's stomach growled as she finished putting up and drying the last plates she had cleaned. She sighed,

"I never ate anything," she muttered as she walked over to the icebox and opened it. She looked around for a moment before, "Oh! Eggs!" she shouted cheerily and took out two. She walked over to the oven and grabbed a skillet before she turned on the one of the eyes on the stove.

"Okay! I'll make my specialty, an omelet!" She said to herself as she began cracking the eggs.

After flipping, turning, and tossing for a few minutes she smiled, "Done!"

She picked up a fork and tore a piece off, "Mmmhh, I haven't had anything good to eat since –"

She looked down at her shoes. How many days had it been? Five? Four? What was Inuyasha thinking? Would he be worried she hadn't come – but, if she was in future, for all she knew – he could be dead. Kagome had no idea how long hanyous lived. And Miroku and Sango were surely dead now...

She lifted her gaze to meet the a pair of crimson eyes glaring at her, "Ah!" Kagome yelled as she jumped back quickly, "Sebastian!"

He pulled at one of his gloves and picked up the skillet Kagome had been using using, "What were you doing?" he got a piece of cloth and wiped the skillet off before hanging it back on the wall.

"I – I was cooking..." she mumbled as she took another bite of the egg.

"And did you clean all the dishes?" he said as he started to wipe off the marble counters.

"Yes." she sighed. Did he not trust her enough to do something so simple?

"The plates?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"The glasses?"

"Yes."

"The silverware?" he asked before turning around and meeting a forkful of egg right in front of his nose, "What?" he asked irritated, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Try some" she put the fork in his gloved hand, "Tell me what you think."

He eyed the yellow substance suspiciously for a moment and looked up at Kagome, "It is not necessary for me to –"

"C`mon! Just try it!" she said flamboyantly and clasped her hand together, "Please? The only person I ever really cooked for never told me of it was good or not." she pouted as she remembered Inuyasha's obsession with ramen.

Sebastian frowned and said indifferently, "Fine, just so you'll be quiet for once." he popped the yellow square into his mouth and chomped. He swallowed, "Not terrible."

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"But nothing to be proud of either." he finished before putting the fork back onto the plate with the rest of the omelet.

Kagome frowned and said violently, "Well then! I'm going to my room!" she said as she started to stomp off, but then remembered, "Hey!" she spun around, "Your a liar!"

Sebastian lifted one eyebrow, "I never lie, I assure you."

"No!" she said as she pointed at him violently, "You said you would answer my questions while we made Ciel's breakfast!"

"Master Ciel." Sebastian interrupted.

"Ugh! Fine, _Master _Ciel's breakfast!" she sighed and tried to loosen up on her anger, "The point is, you lied." She ended and crossed her arms as if she was a young child trying to act mature.

Sebastian looked at her dishearteningly, "The reason for that is because you were off schedule." He towered over her and pointed at her her dramatically, "First! You kept arguing about your uniform!"

"Bu– " Kagome tried to interrupt.

"Second!" Sebastian sighed, " You conversed with our guests!" he stepped back, "And finally! You got yourself injured, and forgot to do what I told you!" he finished.

She looked at him stubbornly. It wasn't her fault he made her wearing this silly outfit! And it wasn't her fault that they had invited an over dramatic doctor or suicidal butler, either!

"Most of that isn't my fault!" she said defensively.

"Even if it is not fully you responsibility – it is your job as a maid and servant to have things fall on you. You are expected to take the blame for different situations." he said seriously.

Kagome pouted, "That's not fair..." she mumbled.

Sebastian looked at her expectantly, "The world isn't fair." he walked up to her, "Tell me, once in your life, have you had anything that was truly fair given to you?" he smiled evilly, " Or were you only dealt out troubles and pain?"

Kagome's eyes grew large and sad, "That's not true! Even if you have hardships –" she paused, "That makes you yearn for the times when you have that happiness put towards you. It gives you hope that things will get better." she blinked trying to get rid of the water that was gathering in her eyes.

Flashes of Inuyasha and Kikyo – they kept coming back to her..

" You wouldn't know what true bliss was," she shook her head, " - Not if you had never been disappointed."

Sebastian smiled and grabbed under her chin, "You are too innocent and naïve," he lightly licked his lips, "That's part of what makes you so pure."

Kagome's eyes widened and she pushed him away. She spoke fearfully, " What are you doing?"

He looked at her intently, "You are much to trusting Kagome." he turned around and started to walk outside of the room. He looked at her once more, "Even if people promise things, that doesn't always mean they are true. If I had wanted to, I could have easily killed you by now." He gave her one last wicked smile before he left.

Kagome kept thinking about what he said,

_That's what makes you so pure..._

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Sorry the update was so late! Hope you liked this chapter and that it was better than the last one! xD

Wow! Dark Sebby,, gotta love him 33


	9. Chapter 9

After a couple hours of playing chess with Ciel, and never winning once, Madam Red left. Giving her solemn goodbyes, Kagome watched Grell clumsily help her in the carriage and drive off.

She sighed.

She had still gotten no answers from Sebastian about anything. And ever since he had acted so – so _evil. _Kagome hadn't spoken to him very much. The only thing she had managed to accomplish was count how many outfits Sebastian had provided her – eight in total. Not including the one she had torn to bits.

And they all. Looked. Exactly. The. Same.

Kagome shut the door and started to walk back to the guest room she was staying in when she suddenly heard Sebastian's voice coming from Ciel's room,

"From the very beginning," Kagome peeked inside the door and saw Sebastian standing in front of Ciel with papers strewn everywhere on the floor, "I have told nothing but the truth."

Her eyes widened as she saw Ciel's anger become noticeable on his face, " Even if you haven't lied, do you expect me to believe this joke?" he yelled as he violently threw one of the pillows on his bed at Sebastian.

He simply tilted his head and the pillow hit the door making a small squeak come out of Kagome. What were they arguing about?

"So, master, I assume you are taking your anger out on me?" Sebastian said as he smiled, amusement clear on his face. Ciel looked at him annoyed before running his fingers through his hair, obviously frustrated,

He looked at Sebastian intently, "So does that mean he's like you?"

Sebastian's face grew serious, " No, I don't believe so," he laughed lightly, "Actually, I find it quite hard to think someone like him exists."

Kagome's brow furrowed as she cracked the door a little more to get a better view. Were they talking about the fact that Sebastian was a demon? But – No, there was someone else they were talking about. But who was it?

"But," Ciel trailed off, "If he is neither human nor demon, then what is –"

"That is –" Sebastian paused and turned around.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as he saw him looking right at her.

"And what pray tell are you doing?" he asked as he lifted one elegant eyebrow and took a step forward. Kagome jumped up and brushed off her dress quickly before she sputtered out,

"I – Well, I was just walking down the hall – and I just so happened to – Umm – hear you..?" she said unsure of what to do next.

He looked at her accusingly, "It is not polite for a maid such as yourself to be eavesdropping on her master." He took a few more steps towards Kagome until he was face to face with her,

"I – It's not my fault!" she said as she crossed her arms. Trying to act tough. What she wouldn't do for some subjugation bead right now...

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something else when –

"Sebastian!" Ciel called as he jumped off his bed and treaded towards them, "We need to leave before it gets too late."

The butler turned his head and smiled, "Of course, Master." he gave Kagome one last death glance before starting to walk with Ciel.

_Where were they going? _Kagome thought.

"Where are you going?" she repeated out loud.

Sebastian turned around, "That is of no business to a maid,"

"But your just a butler!" she yelled, "That makes you no different than me!"

He smirked, "Oh, but you see that makes all the difference," he looked at her slyly, "Because I am one hell of a butler."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I don't care what kind of butler you are!" she stood up defensively, " If you have a right to know, then so do I!" The was so stupid! Why couldn't they just tell her? And no way were they leaving her here alone either!

Sebastian tried to hide his surprise by her courage to stand up to him by closing his eyes and acting displeased, " You do not know –"

"Just tell her Sebastian," Ciel interrupted, "She obviously won't shut her mouth until you do."

He looked at his master hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ciel sighed impatiently, he just wanted to leave already.

"Yes, my lord." he said before turning back to Kagome, "We are going to a woman named Mary Kelly's apartment."

Kagome lifted and eyebrow, "And..?"

Sebastian looked at her exasperated. Was this girl never pleased with anything?

" According to the information I have gathered, She is to be Jack the Ripper's next victim."

Her eyes grew huge. So.. They were going to catch a serial killer..?

She narrowed her eyes again and looked at Sebastian seriously, " I want to come to."

He lifted his eyebrows, " It is not a place for a woman such as your – "

"Let her come." Ciel interrupted once again.

"But master.." Sebastian argued. What was Ciel thinking? First telling her, and now letting her come – Was he trying to ruin the whole investigation?

"Are you going to defy me?" Sebastian shook his head begrudgingly, " The I see no point in not bringing her with us, " he paused and looked at her with eyes that did not belong to a twelve-year-old, " If she gets inn danger, that is her own fault. But she will follow us anyways – We might as well take her with us in the first place."

"As you wish.." Sebastian said reluctantly and gestured for Kagome to follow them.

She did so and tapped the back of Ciel's shoulder, " What?" he asked as he turned his head to face her.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" he scoffed, " Allowing you to be in danger?"

She shook her head, "No, for acknowledging my wishes." she laughed, " And allowing me _that."_

A slight blush ran across his face as he glanced away from her, "Whatever.."

She giggled on the inside,

_He might act tough on the outside, but on the inside he's still a kid..._

_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_

Sorry it's so late! I basically couldn't get to sleep,, so a started this at what..? maybe 1:30 a.m ,, and now it's 3 a.m... Yay for no sleep! xD

I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter,, I thinks it's because I got to write Ciel in it much more,, I always really enjoyed his personality,, x3

Anyways,, I hope you enjoy,, and please review and tell me whatcha think! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

"It – It's so cold!" Ciel chattered as he shivered under the night wind.

Kagome's lips curved into a smile as she saw the small goosebumps start to make their way on Ciel's arms. He reminded her of Souta. The way he tried to act tough, but underneath was still a child growing up. Of course, she had to admit he was much more mature than any twelve-year-old she had met before. He had a kind of childish wisdom.

Sebastian looked at him and his eyebrows drew together worriedly and he started to unbutton his jacket, "Would you like –"

"No, that will just cause more attention," he sighed and rubbed his hands together vigorously, " All we have to do is wait, and he'll come right?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, " There is no other way to get in. He will have to cross our paths."

Ciel just closed his eyes and slid down the wall – bundling up so he could try and preserve heat.

Then Sebastian turned to Kagome inquisitively, " Are you not cold?"

"Oh!" Kagome said in surprise as she switched her attention to the butler and laughed nervously, "Well, I kind of got used to extreme weather after a while." she poked at him teasingly, "What? Are you worried about me?"

He lifted one of his eyebrows, "No, I was simply curious about how a human like you could stay so unagitated in this sort of weather."

"Oh trust me," she smiled warmly, "I've been through much worse than this."

He asked her coyly, "Oh? Like what?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer when all the memories of the feudal era rushed back. She grinned, "How about instead of poking into my memories which you have no business in, I ask you the questions – and you give me the answers I was promised."

"Okay then," he looked at her expectantly, "But you must answer a few of my questions after. I cannot have some mysterious person working for my master."

She scowled at him, "But your the one who hired me!" Sebastian glared at her. She hesitated, "Fine.."

"Now," he smiled, "What is your first question?"

Kagome thought for a moment, " What kind of demon are you?"

He looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"You know," she said in a know-it-all kind of tone, "How demons usually have a kind of affinity for an animal? Like maybe a dog or fox..?" Her mind flashed to Shippou teasing Inuyasha, and she smiled warmly at the memory.

"Hmm.." Sebastian hummed and it knocked Kagome out of her reverie, " Most demon's have been put in one class now." he sighed, "After all, most humans don't know about us." he raised his eyebrow, "Which makes me wonder how you know?"

She looked at him expectantly, "Answer the question."

He pushed off the wall and walked in front of her, "Before, when demons were known and feared, I was a crow demon... But, now all I am is a demon – nothing special compared to anyone else."

"Okay then," she stepped up to him and pointed a finger into his chest, " I thought demon's despised humans, yet you serve one. How is that possible?"

He smirked, "I have a contract with Master Ciel." he thought. Should Sebastian tell her about the guidelines of the contract? The fact that he was going to suck out this boy's soul might upset her. After all, she was no more than a a mere infant.

"And what is that contract?" she said as she widened her eyes, " What are the rules?"

He leaned his face right next to hers and lightly breathed on her neck, " That is –"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream came from the room they had been guarding and Ciel immediate stood up.

"How did they...?" he asked as his eyes grew large as fear entered his voice.

"I don't know..." Sebastian whispered as Ciel rushed to the door.

Sebastian followed leaving Kagome there.

_Was the women dead?_

She thought hesitantly and started to run after them subconsciously. She met her eyes to Sebastian and Ciel standing in front of the door. Sebastian covering his master's eyes. Slowly, she saw a shadowed figure approach the outside of the door. Kagome narrowed her vision to try and see who had been in the building. She took another step forward and drew in a sharp breath as she realized who it was. Blood covered the coat and stained his face with the malice he held.

She softly whispered, "Grell..?"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Sorry for the short chapter. I was busy trying to not get killed by my friends. They were cooking...nuf' said.

I'm going camping tomorrow morning so I won't update for a few days. Sorry. Please review and I promise the next chapter will be better.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome took a step back in horror.

It was _Grell?_

She shook her head as if he would go away if she tried hard enough. The history books said that Jack The Ripper had never been caught – that no one had ever known his true identity!

"N-no.. I was – I just heard a scream and I – I came to see what –" Grell started with wide, doe-like eyes.

"No need to make excuses." Sebastian paused and Kagome looked at him closer. He was smiling. Her eyes widened. Why was he smiling? " I already know your lying. There was no way for you to get here. We were blocking the only entry."

Grell took a shaky step forward, "Bu-but.."

Sebastian smile grew even wider, "I'll admit, I have never met anyone like you, but I –"

"What do you mean like him?" Kagome finally managed to speak. What was going on? This is the exact same thing they had been talking about in Ciel's room, but what? He wasn't like Sebastian, who's a demon. But, wasn't Grell human.?

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and turned his head to meet her gaze, " You... – You should stop meddling in other peoples business! You are lucky Master Ciel has put up with you until now! Don't come any closer!" he spat at her violently.

She stomped forward as her eyes flashed dangerously, "Why you little!" she glared at him angrily as she took one more step in front of him, "YOU gave me the job! YOU insisted that I helped! YOU are the reason I came! YOU! YOU! YOU!" she dug her finger into his chest aggressively, trying to dodge where he was cradling Ciel, " So YOU need to back off! I don't care if YOU'RE a demon! Heck!" she yelled, "I've had burning poison cover me from head to toe and lived! I don't care what or who YOU are! YOU have no right to treat me like I am a measly, whimpering, child!" she took in a deep breath.

_Wow. That felt good._

Kagome thought as she let out a sigh and backed away calmly, "Now, if you wish to continue..." she gestured to the shocked, bloodstained Grell in the corner and smiled triumphantly. But then...

She frowned.

Kagome took another look at Grell. The _bloodstained _Grell.

This was definitely not the time for petty arguments.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

This girl amazed him more everyday.

Doesn't she know that picking a fight with a demon was a bad thing? Or maybe she had been spoiled by a lower demon... Still, hadn't she said she had been covered in poison? What had this girl been spending her time with in Japan? Running around with all the demon's she could? But she was such a petite young woman – How could she endure all that she has said?

He took another peek at the girl.

He shook his head mentally and looked back at the problem at hand.

_Grell._

He was still pretending to be innocent and it was starting to get on Sebastian's nerves, "Stop faking your identity, Mr. Grell." he smirked, "Well, if that really is your name."

Grell took one more step forward, and lifted his head – revealing an evil smile, "Heh," He laughed, "So you really saw through it?" he pouted and shown a large mouth of sharp teeth, " And I thought I was a good actress too."

Kagome took a step back in shock, forgetting about her previous argument with Sebastian. She watched as Grell pulled out a comb, and slowly brushed it though his hair – making it grow a deep, blood, red.

"Though, Sebastian, Are you any different than me? Pretending to be a butler and all." and pulled on his glove and glanced at Kagome before looking back at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the red head with with an amused grin, "Ever since my master, Ciel, spoke it – My identity is, and will remain – Sebastian Michaelis, servant to the Manor Phantomhive."

Kagome glanced at the butler worriedly. What did he mean 'Ever since he spoke it'? Did that mean he had another identity? Another name? She slowly inched forward and heard Grell speak again.

"Oh, what a loyal little mutt you are, Bassy." Sebastian inwardly grimaced, how dare Grell call him a dog..." But," he continued," Faithful dogs are quite attractive in my opinion." Grell spoke as he winked flirtatiously at said butler.

Kagome choked. This guy he was so familiar. His personality... It was just like Jakotsu's...

"I'm so happy that I can appear before you in my true form! That other one was so dull!" Grell practically bounced. He looked at Sebastian seductively, " Though, I must admit, It was my first time seeing a demon acting like a butler – a was a bit taken aback. But..." He turned his head to Kagome and she blinked. Why was he looking at her like that. So menacingly...

" I was even more surprised when _you _showed up."

Kagome looked around, hoping he meant someone else. Then slowly brought her finger and pointed to herself, "You – you mean me..?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well of course I mean you!" He took a step towards her and shrugged his shoulders, " Do you see anyone else here?"

"Umm.. No..?" she asked confused. Why did she have anything to do with this...? She just met Grell yesterday.

" Most of us hate people like you," Grell spoke nonchalantly, "Though I could really care less that your soul recycles itself. Less work for me," but he took one more step before he was right in front of her, " But, if I killed you, I wonder how they would react?"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. What was he talking about? Who was _they? _And when he said her soul recycled itself...

Did he mean the fact that she had been reincarnated?

Wait! That wasn't the problem here! Didn't he just threaten to kill her?

Suddenly, a chain saw appeared in his hands and a small smirk grew into a large evil grin, that grew from ear to ear, "I wonder what kind of memories you have in that fragile body of yours?" he licked his lips, " Makes me wonder.."

Kagome backed away.

"Stay away from me..." she said softly, not letting the fear enter her voice. What was this guy? He wasn't demon, but – He definitely wasn't human either..

"Oh, don't worry," He said, " It won't hurt... _not much._" he started to run towards her –

"Kagome!" she heard Sebastian yell.

-When..

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

He had let go of Ciel for a just a second, it couldn't be that bad... right? After all, he couldn't just let this girl die – especially after what Grell had been saying. His curiosity had just peaked and he couldn't let the chance to know more about what this girl was go to waste, "Kagome!" he yelled as he leapt after Grell. If he could just –

Suddenly a pink glow encircled the shinigami. Sebastian jumped back, ignorant to what the light was. It had definitely stopped the red head, and from what Sebastian could see, Kagome was alright.

"Madam Red.." He heard Ciel say coldly, "You can come out now." Sebastian turned around to see the woman step out from the shadows of the small apartment, a smile showing on her face.

"I guess I was wrong, thinking you wouldn't be able to find out," she shrugged and crossed her arms.

Ciel looked at her blankly.

One raindrop.

Two raindrop.

Down pour.

Sebastian quickly ran over to Ciel and put his coat over his small body. He didn't even look up before he wiped his mouth from the water running down his face, "Well, it was wrong of you to assume we hadn't suspected you."

Madam Red frowned.

" You suspected your own aunt? That's just terrible." she huffed.

"Kin or not, you were on the list to be a suspect." he blinked and took a step forward, "No human could have done it – not if Lord Druitt was counted absent." he paused, "But, if the criminal was in cahoots with somebody, some one not human – You were first on the list. Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff."

Sebastian looked back at where Kagome was, A pink glow, still lit around an unmoving Grell. And Kagome was – she was trying to take his scythe.

His eyes widened. What was this girl thinking? She was a mere human... or was she..?

All the sudden, she locked eyes with his and he saw panic. She was panicking? Her mouth slowly moved and he read her lips,

'Help'

He shook his head mentally. He couldn't leave his master for that girl. Not now that Madam red had come out, she could attack his master at any moment. He looked at her once more before he turned back around to look at Ciel.

"I though I might be able to save that woman.." Ciel mumbled, "But when I heard that scream I knew –"

A high pitched scream.

The sound of film.

The smell of blood.

Sebastian spun around.

"Kagome..?"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

I am so sorry I haven't updated! I got home from camping a few days ago and I had to start on my summer project ( high school sucks :P) SO I haven't had much time to write,,, But I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and Sorry for the cliffie again... I seem to do that a lot -_-...

Please remember to review! *O*

Oh, and sorry about the random Jakotsu thing... Ever since I started writing this I noticed how Grell and him are freakishly alike...


	12. Chapter 12

A long gust of wind blown through the alleyway, carrying the scream that had come from the young woman's lips. Sebastian, Ciel, and even Madam Red's eyes widened in shock; Kagome's shuttering voice and the sound of rain echoed all around them. Then, the scent of iron, mixed with the faint smell of salt met Sebastian's nose. Soft voices started to grow louder as the butler turned around.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as he turned to face said demon, but only to find him looking away from the boy, "What in hell was tha-" He slowly turned his head and caught the images that were lighting up the dark path. It looked just like film rolling out of a camera, showing all of what this girl knew, and had accomplished.

_'Oy' Kagome!' a man wearing a deep red haori, and what looked like cat ears jumped through the top of the window._

Wait.. cat ears?

Ciel shook his head mentally and refocused on the clip that was playing before him.

_ A silver mane flowed down his back – the same color of the unnatural ears that lay upon his head, ' What are you doin'? We gotta go!' he took a step off the ledge of the window and pulled her shoulder so he could look the girl in the eyes._

_ She blinked as she dropped a large book and it fell to the floor – making a loud pop on the carpet below. Kagome jumped back in surprise. 'Oh! Inuyasha!' she paused and pondered for a moment, 'What are you doing here? I told you I'd be back tomorrow.'_

_ The strange boy looked at her begrudgingly and crossed his arms impatiently, ' Keh' Who cares about this stupid test of yours? We need to go and look for the shards.' he stomped over and snatched the yellow bag she was cradling in her hands, 'Kikyo said she might know where one is.' _

_ Kagome immediately tensed, ' So, you trust anything Kikyo says don't you?' her tone changed dramatically. Once surprised and cheerful, changed to dejected and heartbroken. The boy turned around with an annoyed look planted on his face._

_ 'Whatd' ya say?' he glared at the girl for a moment before his eyes started to furrow in worry, 'Hey! Kagome, what's wrong?'_

_ 'I'm not going back...' she murmured._

_ One of his eyebrows rose,' What? '_

_ Kagome lifted her head and her face grew violent, 'I'm not going back you IDIOT!'_

_ His eyes widened for a moment before he lifted his hands arrogantly, ' And why not? We need you there so we can-'_

_ 'Can WHAT?' she interrupted him as she dug her delicate finger in his chest, ' Be your shard detector?' water started to form in the corner of her eyes as she pound into the boy's shoulder, ' If you want Kikyo so bad then get her to do it! You'd rather her be there than me anyways!' she took one more blow to his arm and then started to open her door,_

_ 'Hey! Kagome!' he yelled after her, but before he could manage to get anything else from his lips she screamed and shut the door behind her,_

_ 'SIT!' the boy slammed into the ground painfully. Slowly, he grumbled and looked at the door frustated._

_ 'Why is she mad at me?' he said obliviously, but obviously worried about something._

Slowly, the projection started to fade and the Kagome's voice could be heard,"What was that! How did you – How did you do that?" she gripped tightly onto the wound she had gotten from Grell's scythe. The reason, she couldn't hold the barrier for any longer and Sebastian had turned away ; giving her no chance to disarm the madman. Blood trickled down her arm – the same arm Naraku had injured. It hadn't completely healed yet, so pain was all the more difficult to bear. She bit her lip tightly and looked ahead.

The shinigami standing in front of the girl just ignored her and gushed at the scene that had just stopped, "OH!" he turned around and looked at Kagome with wide, sparkling eyes, "Who was that half demon! I must know! His outfit was absolutely gorgeous!" he paused and brought his hand to his heart, "Ah! And those dog ears are absolutely adorable! I could just eat him up!"

Kagome sighed inwardly as she felt a chill go down her spine. Deja Vu. Yes... he was just like Jakotsu..

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Okay,, sorry for the uber short chapter that mostly all it consists of is a flashback and grell going homo-shinigami on us... But hey! Everyone loves is some grell lovin *Q*,, ltmq

Well,, remember to review and I'll update as quickly as possible! xD


	13. Chapter 13

Was it wrong for Kagome to feel violated? After all, her memories had been opened to the public, and shown to all of these people she had yet to even know well. And here it was happening again, her emotions put up as though they were a display in a museum, and Kagome watched in horror as everyone looked intently upon it.

The young girl's voice grew loud as another roll of film slowly came out of Kagome's wound.

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled strongly as she hopped off of a large, two-tailed cat and rushed over to the dog eared boy. He turned around to see her, holding a large sword that sported crystals in casing the weapon, "Miroku's hurt!"_

_ She met him, and breathed in before looking up at him worriedly, and getting a look of frustration in return, " Where's Sango? Is she taking care of him?" he said in a rush and kept twitching as a dark, violet cloud gathered near them._

_ Kagome panted and grabbed for her bow and an arrow from the satchel on her back. She pointed it at the oncoming cloud, "Yes, but he's in bad shape. One of Naraku's tentacles pierced his chest and the bleeding won't stop." the quiver shook under her hands as she pulled back the arrow and Inuyasha gave her a determined look,_

_ "You should go and help her," he said as he gripped his sword tighter and scoffed nonchalantly into the foreboding air, " If not for the monk, then at least for Sango."_

_ Kagome looked at him intently, " Okay, but I should purify the miasma first," Inuyasha nodded and she let go of the arrow, letting it fly into the ominous clouds above. The tip held a pink glow that grew stronger the farther up it went, until finally it reached the haze and immediately dispersed – showing a man with tentacles and bones protruding from his body._

_ The man smirked._

Sebastian watched intently at the growing tension that was playing from the girl's memories. Her face looked pained as she watched the man slowly hover closer to them. He couldn't help but be curious about this. Because he was sure of one thing. He had been right. This girl was _definitely _not normal.

She had purification powers – that's why he felt threatened by her when he had first met her. In all reality she was his exact opposite. A nature that opposed him.

Then why were the people she surrounded herself with include demons? Like that dog-eared boy. Even if he was only half demon, he should feel in the least bit endangered by her presence. After all, she could purify him in seconds.

Then Sebastian observed the surroundings in the clip.

_It wasn't present Japan._

If anything, it looked newer. The landscape was bare, and hadn't been worn down from weather and erosion. Actually, it looked decades younger than the last time he had seen the country. And that time it self had been long ago. This girl had too many secrets, and he wasn't going to be ignorant about her origin after this. She would tell him everything, even if he had to force it out of her.

He turned his attention back to what was happening in the picture.

_"Kagome!" the boy yelled as he rushed over to the girl, sweat dripping down her face as blood poured out of her forearm. She winced as Inuyasha set down his sword and reached down to examine her injury._

_ "No," she said as she pulled away from him and looked up towards the dispersing clouds, "Naraku's getting away with the shards," She glanced over to the worried hanyou, "Go get him before he can run away again."_

_ He stared at her before shaking his head, " No!" he lifted her up as she looked at him begrudgingly, until she laid on his back, "Naraku can wait. Besides," he scoffed and sniffed the air before running towards a large field a little distance away, " You can't take care of yourself in the condition your in. What if some weak demon tried to attack you while I was gone?"_

_ Kagome furrowed her brow and buried her head into his haori, " I can protect myself..." she muttered._

_ He chuckled and smirked, " Yeah, usually," he tightened his grip around Kagome and lifted her up a bit more, "But, right now, can you even hold up your bow? Nonetheless pull back an arrow and fire?"_

_ Her eyes widened before she dug her dull fingernails into the cloth, ".. No"_

_ Inuyasha smiled as one of her raven locks hit his face, "Keh' see? Now we gotta get back to Miroku befo-"_

_ "Oh my god! Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she practically jumped from under Inuyasha's arms, "Take me to the well! Now!"_

_ Inuyasha came to a stop and turned his head so he could look at the tense miko, "Wh-what? Why?"_

_ She grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder's arms and said, "Keep going," he looked at her hesitantly before starting again as she started to explain the extent of Miroku's injuries. Apparently his wind tunnel had sucked in some of the saimyoushou again, and the monk's condition was worsening. Add that and the fact that Naraku had made a hole in Miroku's chest, he needed help – and that meant she had to go back to her era to find it._

The screen grew black before slowly starting again, showing another image of a large tree.

_The tree of ages! _Kagome thought.

_"Inuyasha..." the soft voice of a woman could be heard as someone who resembled Kagome became present. The woman's face grew dark as she pulled an arrow back, aiming at the center of the __tree. Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared, running with some kind of jewel in his hands as he sported a smirk._

_ The woman took as step forward and readied her bow._

Kagome's eyes widened and she whispered, "Kikyo..?"

_The woman opened her mouth, "Inuyasha!"_

Kagome reached out towards the film.

_The arrow pierced the boy's chest._

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed as the image disappeared and she stepped towards Grell, who had a surprised look on his face. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes as a dim, pink light started to glow around her. "You!" she yelled as a pink barrier hit Grell, "Have!" again, she hit him, and this time made him fall on his feet, "NO right!" she neared him and stomped her feet, "To look at my memories as though they were put there for your enjoyment!"

Grell's eye's widened in fear before, slowly, his lips curved into a smirk, "Well then," he stood up and gripped his scythe, as he pointed it at her, " It's more fun when your prey puts up a fight."

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Sorry for not uploading in forever... -_-'' School's about to start and I am trying to do the summer project at like the last minute... So the uploads will probably be sporadic until I start school,,, so expect one around every week I guess..? -sighs- Oh well,, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! xD


	14. Chapter 14

The miko took another step forward as the heated glow radiated around her. Her anger had heightened unimaginably as she saw the smirk on the shinigami's face grow. The fact that he was enjoying her pain made her even more infuriated.

A long sliver of pink rose from the barrier and made its way towards the red head.

"Why do you assume you have the right to do that?" Kagome paused and took in a shaky breath as she tried to bottle her anger, " Why can you look at my memories as if they are there for your entertainment?"

Grell smirked and Kagome clenched her fists as the barrier grew larger, as if warning the shinigami to be careful of his words, " I am merely doing what I am supposed to do." he said nonchalantly as he eyed the thread of Kagome's barrier carefully.

Kagome rose her voice angrily, " What are you talking about? What are you?" she demanded as she stomped her foot and Grell looked amused.

"I'm a Shinigami – a Death God if you will." he shrugged shoulders and said innocently, " I look at peoples good and bad memories and determine whether they deserve to die or not."

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed again, accusingly, "And do you think I deserve to die?"

Grell pursed his lips, then curved them into a malevolent smile, " It doesn't matter to me. All I care about is the thrill of killing and seeing that beautiful shade of your blood covering everything."

Kagome grit her teeth, disgusted. To think that this guy could be so evil. It reminded her too much of Naraku, "Your despicable!" she bit out.

Grell laughed, "Well now, compliments will get you no where."

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. This man. Or this Shinigami. Whatever he was! He had pushed her last nerves. Suddenly a whip of pink energy darted towards Grell. Surprised, he jumped to the side, blocking it with his scythe. He looked at Kagome astonished for a moment before returning to his enjoyment, "You'll have to do better than that Kagome! I'm not as breakable as you humans, after all I am a _god!" _

Kagome bit her lip and sent out a wave of her barrier towards him, engulfing him in her purity. Grell paused as he slowly moved around, "I'm not going to let you get away. After killing all those innocent woman, and trying to kill me –" She waved her hand making the energy pull his scythe away from him, " Your worse than the lowest demon!"

Grell's eyes widened in fear as reality caught up to him. He was trapped and his scythe had been taken from him. Not good. A burst of energy slammed into him, making him wince. He coughed up a little blood before another wave hit him, "It was a joke!" he yelled as he laughed uncomfortably, "I never meant to kill you!"

Kagome stopped for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him again, " I am not that stupid. I've heard that line a million times, and I'm not going to fall prey to it again." she closed her eyes before raising up scythe into her grasps, "If your so powerful, than maybe this can hurt you?"

The rage Kagome was feeling was unimaginable. If she had to come to a completely different country, and time. Couldn't the bitterness she always had to feel be left behind as well? She missed Inuyasha so much. So much her heart felt like it was being torn apart. And when she thought of Kikyo, it just made it worse. Now that Kagome was gone, did that mean that Inuyasha had moved on and went ahead and mated Kikyo? It made her body and soul ache whe –

"Kagome!" suddenly, she was pulled from her emotional reverie right before she noticed Grell was charging at her. Wait, had the barrier disappeared because she had lost focus?

Before she could think anymore Grell was standing in front of her, scythe in hand – ready to cut her into bits. Kagome looked in horror at what she thought would be the last second of her life before she felt a strong pair of arms lift her up, "Damn it!" a voice muttered. Kagome looked up and saw Sebastian, worry planted all over his face. Slowly, he stopped running and put her down.

"Thank you.." Kagome murmured. Sebastian did nothing, as if he hadn't heard her. She glanced back at where the Shinigami was. Pouting, Grell turned around and whined,

"Sebby!" he took a step forward, "Why did you do that?"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Okay! I know that the chapter isn't very long,, but I really wanted to update since it's my birthday! X3 I am turning 14,,, and to any of you that know what a dango is,, My cake is Dango themed,, and absolutely adorbale! Sorry...

Anyways,, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and dont forget to review.

(P.S : Do you think Kagome is to mean right here? I'm having troubling grasping that part of her character.)


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian swiftly stepped to the side, and gave Grell a bone-chilling smile. "It is only my duty to protect Kagome from you. I promised to do so," He bowed down and then back up again, "And a demon always keeps his promises."

Grell took a stepped towards him and pouted, "Well now, you can't keep promises to someone that is no longer living now can you?" He smiled before leaning down and began sprinting towards the pair – rising his scythe threateningly. Sebastian crouched down defensively in front of Kagome and snapped back at her,

"Go to Ciel! Take care of him with your life!" She stared at him for a moment, then got up instinctively and muttered,

"O -okay.." the moment she turned around the boy was in her sight and she rushed over to him, "Ciel!" he turned around – eye's widening when he saw Sebastian and Grell start to battle. She felt a sense of relief rush through her when she heard the shinigami behind her scream. She pulled Ciel into a tight hug when she reached him and took in a shaky breath, "Good, your safe.." she murmured as the boy's cheeks burnt red and he tried to push the young woman off of him,

"Of course I'm fine!" he huffed as he pulled his right sleeve down after getting released from the miko. He stared off towards the scene in front of him then at Madam Red behind them, "You'll explain later, but right now we have our own problems to deal with."

I know.. You must all hate me by now...And with this short chapter... I'm terribly sorry.. School started and I never had the time to write anymore.. and when I did I would write a little and it was terrible so I had to start all over again... So this is so you know I haven't given up on this story :'D I hope you like this... drabble..? Please review to show me that I haven't lost everyone's attention to this story,, and I'm going to try my best to update more often :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh Ciel," Madam Red frowned as she took a step forward, "This is why I told you to stop the investigation. If you wouldn't have come here tonight, none of this would have happened." a malicious grin slowly grew on her face. Out of the blue, she pulled out a small but sharp knife from inside her overcoat. Panic rushed through Kagome as the miko leapt towards Ciel defensively.

"Don't touch him!" she shoved the frail boy behind her and shielded him with her arms. She wouldn't let this woman touch him. A flash of a fox tail and vibrant green eyes past through her mind. He face turned stern, "I won't let you."

The woman in red scoffed, "Leave! You have no business with him or this family." she rose her hand, slapping Kagome straight across the face. Kagome held her breath then looked up to her,

"Maybe not," she brushed her thumb across her bruised cheek, "But the moment I met this boy, I have become responsible for him." her voice darkened and Madam Red's eyes widened, "_Family or not." _

The woman stood there for a moment, baffled. Her eye's narrowed suddenly and swung the knife around threateningly, " You don't understand anything! You don't know the Hell I've been through!"

Kagome abruptly stood up and slaped her swiftly across the cheek, "I don't care what kind of Hell you've been through! That doesn't give you any right to have killed all those woman!" she screamed as rain poured down, making the The sounds echo through the corridors. Madam Red stared at her, fear creeping into her eyes as she breathed in shakily. Kagome's brow knitted together sadly and mumbled grimly, "Your own nephew?"

{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Okay.. another short chapter that I wrote in the middle of English class (I was suppose dot be working on a Worksheet -_-) Okay... so I hoped you like it and don't forget to review xD

Also... Please go to my channel and vote on the poll I have,, It's on who you want to make a guest appearance int this x3


	17. Chapter 17

"That's not..." she paused and shook her head lightly, "You don't – you don't know what your..." Madam Red stuttered as her hands began to fidget and shake at her sides.

"What?" Kagome screamed, her breath showing in the chilled air, "What could possibly make what you've done right?" she stopped for a moment, then bent her head down and mumbled heart brokenly, " I just don't understand... what could have made you – "

Madam Red faltered, knee's buckled under her as she fell to the wet pavement below, the knife falling to her side. A choked sob made it's a way from her lips, "He has their faces – I can't stand it... looking at him." She rose her head and stared at Ciel with tears rolling down her face, "I hate it." she spit out bitterly.

Ciel's eyes widened as he moved to take Sebastian's coat from his head, "What do you mean..?" he shook his head wearily, "Who are you talking abo-"

"Rachel!" she yelled, then stared at her nephew more closely, having a gleam of nostalgia in her eyes. She smiled regretfully, "And Vincent, the child of two people I loved so dearly I would have died for them."

Kagome glanced between the two relatives. She didn't understand what any of this had to do with Madam Red being Jack the Ripper, it didn't explain anything. A frown crept it's way onto her face and she sighed shakily, "But how does that give you any reason to have killed all those woman?"

Madam Red glanced back up at her, "Because I loved Vincent as more than a brother-in-law."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I know... I keep giving you really short chapter... But atleast I've been updating everyday right? :D I guess these are kinda like drabbles,, which for some stories,, that's all they are... But I am planning on writing a longer chapter this weekend so just bear with me until then xD And in case someone didn't read this side bar thing from the last chapter.. I'd really appreciate it of you would go to my channel and vote on who you would rather make a guest appearance in this story and there is also a link to a drawing I did while I was trying to write this chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

"My father had introduced me and my sister to him as Earl to the Phantomhive estate," she paused and looked up at Kagome, "You would never believe it, but all my life I had hated the color red," she rose her hand from the gravel and took a wisp of her hair, " The color of the hair I had inherited from my father." she laughed sadly.

Kagome took a step forward, eye's narrowing as she tried to understand what Madam Red was trying to say.

She went on, " But when I met him, I learned to love the color, it was the shade of spider lilies he said."She put her fist over her heart and clenched her overcoat, "And I learned to love him."

A tear fell from Madam Red's cheek.

It mixed with the rain.

A choked sob.

"But it wasn't soon after that I got the news that my sister and him were to be wed." she took in a deep, unsteady breath, " But alas, I could hate neither of them, so my hatred for the color red came back with a biting vengeance."

Kagome looked back at Ciel, who's expression was blank. Yet, in some way, full of sympathy.

"Once they had Ciel, I finally met someone. My dearest husband." she shook her head sadly, "He was so sweet and kind," she pressed the palm of her hand to her abdominal, "And we were going to have a child, but again, everything was destroyed by that dreadful color red. His blood was everywhere and he died – along with our baby."

Kagome's eyes darkened, "I- I'm sorry..."

The woman stayed there with out looking up and went on, " So when that whore came to me, having everything I had wanted so badly, and wanting to give it up without a second thought. I couldn't stand it."

Kagome paused, "Wait," she took in breath, "She got an abortion?"

Madam Red laughed a little, "Yeah," she rose her head and her lips curved into a vindictive smile as more tears went down her cheeks, "And so I decided to paint her, too, in the color –"

A scream. A terrifying scream.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Sorry for the awful cliffhanger... And if anyone is confused as to what happened just say something and I'll try and make it clear,, So please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! xDD


	19. Chapter 19

It cut through her skin, as easy as a warm knife through butter. Crimson pooled out onto the pavement, corridors, and everything visible. Including Kagome.

The smell of iron wafted across her nose, swirling and enticing her to cry out at the scene. To pour her heart out onto the gore and violence that had been laid out for her eyes to see. She felt her throat dry and her heart beat quicken rapidly.

Madam Red was dying.

A small, panicked gasp came from the boy behind her. Kagome turned around and her eyes widened as she saw his face, horror struck.

"Ciel.." she breathed in shakily as she reached towards him, "Don't – Don't look at.."

Then that familiar sound again. That treacherous sound that could be heard whenever someone's blood had been shed. It was rolling film.

Kagome spun around instinctively when she heard Grell cry, "I though you had more in you Madam. But it turns out you were just another woman." he said offhandedly and kicked a hand that lay at her side, "A shame really.."

Kagome looked in horror as a stream of tears ran down Madam Red's cheek, "Stop!" she yelled as she ran over to her and sat down next to her, pushing Grell away with her barrier. Kagome studied the woman for a moment before glancing at where Grell had wounded her.

She gagged as a choked sob threatened to leave her lips.

Her flesh had been torn apart. Shredded pieces of her skin lie close to her as blood gushed onto the ground. Her shirt was mangled and soaked with blood, shreds of fabric embedded in her flesh.

A weak hand grabbed her wrist and Kagome looked over to meet the the other woman's eyes.

They were so pitiful, so wanting.

Kagome felt tears threatening at her eyes, "Don't worry! I'll save you!" she tightened the grip on her hand and shook it desperately, " I – I have to save you!" she mumbled as She glanced at Ciel who was staring up at the memories that were playing above her, eye's dilating with fear.

Kagome put her hands over the woman's wounds, shaking uncontrollably as she tried to calm herself down.

She had to do this. She had to heal her.

Slowly, a pink glow engulfed her abdomen. Kagome smiled as she saw the flesh slowly start to grow back when –

Her hand was pulled away, making the barrier disappear, "Stop..."

Madam Red's voice whispered. Kagome met her eyes with her own and her face darkened.

"Why? You can't die! You can't just leave Ciel with no one!" Kagome yelled heart brokenly.

The dying woman shook her head slowly and spoke in a hushed, strained voice, " Don't you think that's being a little selfish?"

Kagome gaped at her before slamming her fist onto the wet pavement, where blood and rain were mixing together, " How? How is that being selfish?" she sobbed.

"If you save me," she paused and looked over to Ciel slowly with dimming eyes, "Your putting him in a bad situation.."

"I don't understand. How can saving your life be a bad thing?" Kagome insisted desperately, tears forming in her eyes as she felt Madam Red's grip weaken.

"He'll have to turn me in. D-do you really," she breathed in unsteadily, trying to save the little oxygen she could get to her lungs, "want to put him in that situation?" she finished, eyes beginning to close wearily.

Kagome grabbed the side of Madam Red's face, panicking, "No! Stay awake! How can you just leave him here? Your the only one left that he can turn to! Didn't you say his parents died?" she yelled softly as her tears began to combine with the rain, " You can't leave him in this world all alone... He's just a boy..." she muttered brokenly.

A small whisper made its way to Kagome's ears.

She looked over to Madam Red, who's life was fading by the second, "What?"she asked, voice melancholy.

"..." her lips moved, but again, Kagome couldn't tell what she was saying. She leaned in a little closer, waiting for what she was going to say.

Kagome's eyes grew large.

"...Take care of him..."

Then, as Kagome watched painfully, Madam Red's eyes closed one last time.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Now then," Sebastian's voice rang through the corridors as he approached Grell vindictively, scythe in hand, "Are you sure you want me to kill him master? There might be consequences due to the fact that he is a higher being."

The butler's eyes traveled to Ciel, who's gaze was set on Madam Red's body; which had been covered by his coat. He then glanced over to Kagome for a second, who was standing next to him protectively, "Yes," the boy said decidedly, " Get rid of jack the Ripper."

Sebastian smirked as Kagome looked wearily in between the two.

She wasn't so sure this was a good idea...

But she didn't say anything and the butler went onwards, ready to kill the troubling shinigami.

"No!" Grell cried pitifully, "Don't kill me! Please!" he begged as he struggled to get up, bruising covering his feminine face.

Sebastian raised an amused eyebrow as he lifted the scythe over him threateningly, stepping on his back, "Now, now. You want it to be quick don't you?" he pulled the rope, turning the machine on, " Then _you've got to stop struggling._" He said calmly in an almost vindictive manner

"I can tell you who killed the kids parents!" Grell shrieked before Sebastian rammed the chainsaw into-

Ciel's eyes widened.

A long, narrow walking stick blocked his way.

Grell's tear-filled eyes lit up joyously, "William! Oh you came to save me didn't you?"

Sebastian, Kagome, and Ciel all turned around and gazed at the suited figure on top of the building. Ciel's eyes widened and Kagome gasped. Sebastian... well Sebastian just stood there.

The butler brought his hand up to his forehead, "Oh look," he sighed, "Another one."

**.**

** .**

** .**

Okay! So,, a semi-decent, long chapter! :DD Yeah... well I got inspiration and I just wrote! Okay well please review and tell me what you think! Oh! And go to this link :

www. youtube. com /watch?v=vCfNpsSPbXI

Remove the spaces!

It's a trailer for this fan fiction made by yours truly! XD I promise you won't regret clicking on this! I spent all day yesterday making this while I procrastinated making this chapter x3


	20. Chapter 20

"My name is Willam T. Spears." he said as he pushed up the end of his spectacles, before violently poking the red head on the ground with his walking stick, "As that idiot over there has already announced."

He jumped down as Grell began to smile widely, "Oh thank yo-" a pair of feet slammed down onto his face, making him shut up.

"Grell Sutcliff, reaper of division 4, you have violated three codes," Will began as he pulled out a small, leather-clad journal, "You have killed people not on the to die list, used an unauthorized death scythe," his eyes glinted as he glanced over to where Ciel and Kagome were standing, "And finally, you offered strictly classified information about the death of a family member."

Sebastian stared at him blankly as he bowed down, " I apologize for the trouble this miscreant has caused." he lifted his walking stick, revealing a small business card, "Here, please accept this." he finished in a monotone voice. Sebastian opened his eyes a little wider when he heard him mutter,

"Honestly," he glared over to Kagome, "I never thought I would have to bow my head to demon scum like you, or any companion of people like her."

Kagome, noticing his hateful glare, pouted her lip and yelled over to him, " What? What is it about me that all of you people hate?"

The man, suddenly appearing in front of the two minors, said in an offhand tone, "To be specific, you prevent me from doing my job."

Slightly offended, Kagome went on ignorantly, "What do you mean? I don't understand!"

"Your sou-"

"Your soul recycles itself, as Grell has already told you." Sebastian interrupted with a smirk as Will sent him a small scowl. He took a few steps forward, "What about it don't you understand? If they can't reap your soul, then they can't do their job. It's as simple as that." he said a little smugly, obviously enjoying making Kagome frustrated.

It was entertaining to push her buttons.

"But how come they don't like me for it? I don't choose to be reincarnated, it's the way my soul works." Kagome argued back at him.

" Just because you didn't choose it, doesn't mean that people won't judge you on it. A person who was born rich, whom has a rich lineage; is better off and seen fitter than someone who was born poor and has become just as rich." He threw the chainsaw over to Will and smiled vindictively, " You who are so innocent, has to learn that this world isn't always what you want it to be."

Kagome glared at him for a second, thinking of a come-back, "I do know what the wor-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" the small boy behind Kagome yelled forcefully. He shot Will a glance, "I believe you were in the middle of something."

The shinigmai pushed up his glasses, "It seems you keep him on a trained leash." he siad as he glanced over to Sebastian, then walked over to the contusioned Grell, " Well I must be going now.." He grabbed the red-heads collar and began walking away.

Ciel looked down, "This ends the case of Jack the Ripper permanently." He rose his head and looked forward earnestly, " Now we must be getting back."

**.**

** .**

** .**

Today was a very sad day.

It was Madam Red's funeral.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()

I know... very stupid way to end the chapter... but oh well -_-'' Anyways! Guess what? I've finally come to the conclusion on the official plot of this story! :DD But the thing is... I warn you. If you are not a very big fan of sad endings or character death (Not Kagome.. I promise!) ... Don't keep on reading and flame me later if you don't like how I do my characters or story.. Okay? Okay... :)


	21. Chapter 21

A boy walked silently into the cold, melancholy chapel. Silently, as the scent of roses overcame everything in the parameter. Silently, as crimson lace was thrown over the woman on a very, _special _day. A day that is coming for everyone.

A funeral.

"Sebastian," a young woman's voice called out as she gripped her sides, holding back tears, " How many people have you seen die?"

The man clad in butler attire glanced over to her indifferently, a smirk playing on his lips, "Over the past decades that I have been alive, many humans have met their end." he stared at the girl who was trembling in the dark corner of the church, gazing into empty space, "And you, Kagome?"

Said girl glanced up at him.

He smiled at her, "How many people have _you _seen die?"

A small flash of regret shown in her eyes, solemnly, she smiled at him before glancing back down, as if to hide her head in shame, "More than you could imagine." she bit her lip gently, " Much more gruesome than Madam Red's death."

Sebastian's eyes widened minutely, " Then how come your taking this so hard? If you trul-"

"You haven't seen me when I'm sad," Kagome interrupted as she squeezed her knees, " There are things much worse than just _death._" she bit out sourly.

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle, "And what would that be?"

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, staring at the ground beside her, "Not knowing if someone died." she paused and took a deep breath, "Not knowing if someone was alive."

Another pause.

Slowly, a small, choked sob made its way to the demon's ears and Kagome finally spoke again, "Or thinking, _everyday_, that it was _your fault_ that someone might be dead, and never knowing if your can truly blame yourself or not."

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she thought.

She hadn't really brought up the subject to anyone until now. She had just kept trying to deny herself the inevitable.

Miroku was probably dead because of her. _It was all her fault._

A large, muscular hand laid on her shoulder. Kagome looked up, seeing Sebastian's smiling face. Maybe he was going to be nice for once...

"Now don't you think it's rude of you to be sitting her sobbing? After all, the master hasn't even shed one tear, and it's _his_ aunt's funeral. Not yours." he grabbed her arm and forcefully lifted her up, making her head raise in the process. She sighed inwardly and looked ahead.

So much for being _nice._

"Now stop fussing, your a disgrace to the Phantomhive household."

She began to wipe at her tear-stained cheeks. There wasn't any point in arguing with him, might as well try and do what he says.

**.**

** .**

** .**

She glanced around before wiping some dirt that had gathered on her skirt. She looked to the side and whispered to Sebastian, "I'm going outside for a minute, okay?"

His eyes glanced her way and he made a brief nod.

She smiled and slowly crept towards the exit. Silently, she pulled it open and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. She sighed contentedly before walking forward.

And then she looked up.

There, in a silk, white suit was a man with long silver hair and piercing, golden eyes.

"S- Sesshomaru..?"

He stared at her blankly, " Well, you haven't changed at all."

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Okay! So, new, short chapter _. And yes, Sesshomaru won the votes by a land slide...So here he is. :D And, miraculously, this all fits in with the plot too! XD Okay.. SO please review and tell me what your think.. Talk to ya next chapter :'DD


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome stumbled onto the closed doors of the church, making a small 'thud' as her backside hit the pavement.

This couldn't be happening... How could this be happening?

Kagome fixed her gaze on him as he took a step towards her. She scrunched back, eyeing him warily.

The world must be ending.

It must be crashing and burning.

Because, why else. Why else would the strongest demon in Japan be here in _London, England._

The taiyoukai smirked coldy at her, "Well you don't seem very happy to see me, Miko."

His usual passiveness didn't surprise her, as he walked forward coming closer. She tried to slide farther back against the church doors and shouted sarcastically, "Yes, because we got along _so _great before, didn't we?"

He stopped and narrowed his eyes at her comment.

Kagome looked to the side trying to avoid his heated glare as she pushed herself up from the ground. She had to be calm so she could think about the situation.

"What are you doing here?" she interjected, spouting out the first thing that came to her mind. After waiting a moment and getting no response, Kagome slowly drifted her gaze back up to the demons face. He was still giving her the death glare.

_That's great Kagome, _she thought, _you have now pissed off the only person you actually know._

…

Kagome's eye's widened as a large smile formed on her lips, "Wait! That means –"

She was interrupted as Sesshomaru swiftly, and violently reached towards her neck; acting like he was about to grab something. Kagome only had time to open her mouth in a gasp when -

Sebastian's hand was right in front of Kagome, gripping Sesshomaru's wrist tightly.

"Sir," came the cocky butler's voice from above her, "May I ask what you are doing to my companion?"

A rough growl came from the dog youkai as he snapped his hand away from Sebastian, taking a few steps back, "Who are you?"

The man in question merely pointed to himself, "Why, me?" he spoke as if he was surprised, "I am just a simple butler protecting one of his fellow servants."

Sesshomaru glared at him hatefully as Kagome looked up to Sebastian, "Oh – uh – Thank you." she muttered quietly before looking back at the silver haired demon in front of her, feeling a little more confident, "What are you doing here?" she repeated her previous question.

Sesshomaru switched his gaze to her, focusing on her neck once again, "Miko! Hand over the jewel shards at once, or else I will take them by force."

Kagome softly gasped.

How could she have forgotten all this time?

The jewel shards were still around her neck.

()_()_()_()

Kagome's hand slowly twitched towards the incomplete jewel that lay on her neck, looking in horror as she realized she had forgotten the thing that had gotten her here in the first place, "How –" she spoke aloud in disbelief as both demons stared at her intently, " How could I have forgotten..?"

A silent pause lay between the the three as tension slowly set in, making Kagome shift uncomfortably.

She glanced towards the butler, who's jaw was slightly open and eyes widened unusually. He was obviously shocked about the situation.

Now that she thought about it, how come Sebastian hadn't sensed the jewel before and tried to take it? And wait...

She turned to Sesshomaru, grabbing the shards protectively, " Why do you want the jewel shards? You never cared about them before!"

He glared to the side trying to avoid her gaze, "I shouldn't have to tell some one such as you."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "You should if you want to get anywhere near them." she said, still gripping the pink jewel in her hands, noticing the fact that Sesshomaru didn't seem as confident as he once was.

What happened to the cocky bastard she had always known to be Inuyasha's brother?

He glared at her menacingly, " I'm tired of this petty bickering." he warned, while eyeing the jewel around Kagome's neck.

A gloved hand flicked in front of Kagome's face as the butler spoke up once again, walking towards the taiyoukai nonchalantly, "Well, sir, I agree with you on that. Talking to you is becoming quite pointless." He smiled at the dog youkai.

Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment before returning his focus to Kagome, completely ignoring him.

Sebastian, feeling slightly insulted that someone weaker than him was treating him as an equal, turned around and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm roughly turning him back around to face him. He smiled, "Now, it's rude to turn away from someone you haven't even introduced yourself to yet."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm away, snarling at him, "I don't have to introduce myself to someone such as you."

Sebastian lifted both his eyebrows, "Oh, forgive me," he leaned in and smirked darkly at the demon lord, "But I think I should be the one saying that."

"I could kill you on the spot." Sesshomaru bit out challengingly, growling at Sebastian.

He smiled once again, and suddenly grabbed his collar, leaving no room between the two as the words rolled off his lips dark and sarcastically, "Then why don't you try it?"

There was a moment of silence. And then. He snapped.

Sesshomaru lifted up his hand swiftly, going right at Sebastian's wrist, aiming to cut it off.

The butler softly chuckled as he quickly moved out of the way, dodging Sesshomaru's attack, "Now, now," he sighed after suppressing his small bit of laughter, "There is no need to be rash my good fellow." he said politely while landing on the ground a few feet away from him.

Sesshomaru glared daggers as he spoke calmly, trying to hold back his anger, " And there is no need for low scum like you to touch this Sesshomaru." He stared down the butler, watching as his gaze slowly drifted into that of surprise.

"Wait," he spoke slowly, then suddenly looked back and was at Kagome's side again, "Now," He looked down at her, slightly irritated, "Would you tell me what's going on here?" he spoke sternly.

Kagome, surprised at his sudden appearance, looked at him blankly, "I – um." she started before Sebastian's brow formed into a look of almost pity,

"Spit it out already," He shook his head disapprovingly, "I don't have the time since I am apparently up against the son of the most powerful demon to ever rule Japan." he stared at the dog demon ahead of them and heaved a sigh, " Really, Kagome. Out of all the people you could have become acquainted with... It had to be him."

Kagome looked at him flustered, realizing that he was looking down on her, "What do you mean? There is no way that guy is my friend!" she said, offended, as she pointed to the solver headed demon.

He narrowed his eyes, "If you insist on talking about me, then hand over the jewel and I'll leave." he growled out of his throat, raising up his claws threateningly.

Kagome glared and yelled at him impulsively, "Oh, Shut up!"

With that, he started to charge towards her, grabbing her by the neck before she could process what was happening, "Don't mess with me miko," he warned as a low, rough grumble came from his throat. Kagome grabbed at his hands desperately as he backed her up against the outside walls of the church, choking on air, " I won't hold back just because your were once companions with my bro-"

Sesshomaru was knocked to the side, being kicked swift and hardly in the chest by Sebastian. Sliding across the ground, he picked himself back up and glared towards the butler.

"What terrible manners you have," Sebastian sighed as he brushed dirt off his tailcoat walking towards the angry demon, "I mean really, you should learn respect for others."

Sesshomaru looked at him indifferently, " The only person I have to respect –" He began to charge forward again, "– Is me!"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Okay.. so... new chapter! Was this what you were expecting? I bet it wasn't what you were expecting.. or maybe it was... who knows... But anyways... If you think Sesshomaru seems a little OOC, then I guess I'm writing okay... cuz he is supposed to be...

Anyways! Please review and tell em what you think! See you next chapter :DD


	23. Chapter 23

In the midst of battle, things pass your mind without thinking. And sometimes, just sometimes, your not very aware of your surroundings. So, was that the reason the jewel had just been stolen? And by a cross dressing toad demon, nonetheless?

Kagome couldn't even comprehend the stupidity of this whole situation.

Having been watching Sebastian the whole time, knowing the best way she could help was to just not interfere, she hadn't really noticed the small demonic aura that had come from behind her. But, when she had suddenly fallen to the ground because of a sharp pain in the back of her head. She knew knew there was something _obviously_ wrong.

\

"Jaken!" Kagome yelled from the ground, head pounding from being hit by his staff, "You stupid little toad! Give me back the jewel!" She glared at the demon as she lay on the ground, trying to get her bearings. He wore a blonde wig, tight curls flowing from every direction; a small, frilly pink dress that puffed out at the bottom; and heels that made him an inch taller. So basically, he looked like an ugly, green Shirley Temple.

His small, wrinkled lips formed a smirk, "Stupid human!" He yelled in his shrill voice as he ran towards Sesshomaru, slightly tripping over his garb. If losing the jewel shard wasn't so heavy with consequences, Kagome would of laughed out loud.

Putting her mind back to what was important, the miko slowly got up, leaning against a tree that was close by. She had to get the jewel back no matter what. That was the top priority.

After gaining back her balance, she pushed off the tree and began to run after Jaken. But, too Kagome's grief, she soon realized that Sesshomaru had already gained possession of the jewel.

How was she going to get it away from _him?_

"Sebastian!" she yelled at the butler, knowing she wouldn't be able to get it back alone. He turned his head and looked at her, obviously annoyed.

"What is i-" before he could finish his short sentence he was kicked in the side of the face and began plummeting in Kagome's direction. Kagome's eye's widen, but in a mere second Sebastian hurdled into her, forcing both demon and miko forcefully to the ground below.

The air was immediately knocked out of Kagome and the world began to spin in every direction. Sesshomaru's voice echoed in her head as he said,

"You shouldn't be distracted by that woman. She'll be your downfall."

She looked up and saw Sebastian get up quickly. His form almost vibrating because it wouldn't stand still. Then she looked over to where she heard the voice and saw Sesshomaru running off, jaken fleeing right behind him.

Even though Kagome wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment, she knew one thing. And it surprised more than anything had in a while.

Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West –

_Was running away with his tail between his legs._

Kagome put brought her hand up to her head, massaging her temples. She was slowly coming back to reality. She grumbled underneath her breath when all of a sudden the felt a heavy shadow fall across her. She looked up nervously.

Sebastian was staring her down, the word hate practically written on his forehead.

Her eye's widened at his glare. What had made him so mad? She was the one who should be angry! After all, Sesshomaru had just run off with the last remaining thing linking her to Inuyasha!

She stood up impulsively because of her rising anger, but too late realized she hadn't yet regained her sense of balance. The moment she began to fall, Sebastian's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. He quickly let go, but not too quickly – or his reaction would have seemed childish.

Kagome instinctively thanked him and received an all to kind 'your welcome' with the face he had been making just seconds before.

A small silence fell between them.

After a moment, she heard Sebastian speak up, " Now, would you care to expl-"

"Sebastian!" a young boy's voice rang from behind them. Kagome turned around, seeing Ciel dressed in his suit and hair brushed back neatly. She smiled widely and began to walk towards the boy.

"Ciel! Are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked questions over and over, barely letting him get a word in.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ciel stuttered, small blush hiding on his cheeks, "There's nothing wrong. The funeral's over. That's all."

Kagome's smile dimmed. She shouldn't act so chipper when some one she knew just died, even if it was a short while. A weak smile graced her full lips, "Well, then we better get going right?"

Ciel looked at her then glanced towards Sebastian fervently, "Uh, yes. Sebastian," he paused and looked around the area, "Where is the carriage?"

The butler immediately frowned and glanced around.

And then Kagome thought about it.

And thought about it again.

And again.

She couldn't believe what she was thinking, but when she saw Sebastian's impending frown and the way his eyebrows shown slightly turned down. She knew she was right.

Sesshomaru had stolen it.

Kagome stifled a sigh. Was it just to spite her? If you thought about it, Sesshomaru would never use a carriage. He would much rather walk, after all, it would probably be quicker that way.

"What happened?" Ciel's voice began to raise a bit, "Where did it go?"

Sebastian looked past the church and sighed. He began to walk towards the building, "I'll call for another one right away, my lord."

"What do you mean 'call for another one'?" Ciel asked, aggravated, " Where did the first one go?"

Sebastian turned his head slightly, " A _certain someone _borrowed it." He paused with a slight bitterness, "I _promise _I'll get it back soon." Kagome understood there was a sadistic truth in his words, as he walked away.

The boy, becoming more disheveled every second yelled at the butler's back, "Wha- I order you to tel-"

Kagome pulled him to the side and began to try and calm his frustration, "Ciel, it's fine. He's going to get another one. Now, let's go on a walk shall we?" Kagome slid her hand in front of them, as if she was showcasing the area.

Ciel's brow furrowed, "Stop treating me like a child."

Kagome laughed and poked his nose, "Then start acting like an adult."

The boy blushed and began to walk away heatedly. Kagome followed him, "Hey! Where are you going?" she called. When she caught up, she heard him mumble something, "Huh?" she asked curiously.

The boy looked up at her and was red from head to toe, "Weren't we going on a walk?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and then she slowly smiled, "Yeah, come on." she pushed him forward and began rambling to him, while in the middle of their conversation she began to think about how glad she was Ciel had cut Sebastian off. She was sure he was going to make her explain. And, even though she knew she was supposed to tell him about her past a while ago, she still needed more time to think about what she was going to say.

But, for now, she was saved.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Ya'll must hate me... After all, I haven't updated in like 2 months and then I give you this garbage -facedesk-. I'm sorry, but at least it's something right? -hides-

Oh well... I hope you like this anyways... please review if you have the time and give me your opinion and critism.


	24. Chapter 24

"Master, we've arrived." called Sebastian from the front of the carriage, as Kagome felt the automobile stop. The newly-hired maid glanced down at the young boy leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep. She had guessed that with everything that had happened the last few days, Ciel hadn't been able to get any rest. He must have been so exhausted to have fallen asleep so quickly after beginning their journey back to his home.

The door on Kagome's left opened as Sebastian's head leaned in to look at the two, "It seems the young master has fallen to sleep," he sighed and reached into the carriage, raising the boy over Kagome's head. Sebastian stepped back a few steps, leaving her room to step outside. She slid her legs to the side, and stepped outside for the first time in hours. Kagome gasped at the two-story mansion before her eyes. It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen! Sure, she had lived on a large piece of land, considering the shrine and all – but that was nothing compared to this. And not to mention all the scenery around, which just added to the beauty of it.

"I-It's amazing!" she stuttered as she saw Sebastian smirk at her reaction to the sight in front of her. He turned to her, a smile still planted on his face,

"Yes, it is quite a magnificent abode, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically as she jogged up to the round stairway. She laid her fingers down on the marble railing gently and moved them across the surface, "It's kinda weird though," she laughed, "The place seems so...new."

The butler looked at the house as she glanced back over to him. He began to walk forward, carrying Ciel bridal style, "Your a sharp one aren't you?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as he walked past her and began to walk up the steps, "Huh?" she said as he lowered his eyes to the boy in his arms as he reached the top of the staircase.

Sebastian frowned slightly as he focused back to her, "It _is _new. The mansion it was modeled after burned down a few years ago."

The girl looked taken aback as he hands stiffened at her side. She had a feeling there was more than just the house burning down...

Sebastian spoke up again and answered the questions buzzing at the back of her mind, "That is also how the young master's parents were killed." The woman looked towards the mansion once again, eyes starting to darken – when she suddenly remembered..

"Wait.." She spun around towards Sebastian hastily, and asked him in an almost shocked tone, "Didn't Grell say something along the lines of 'I'll tell you who killed the boy's parents!'?" she looked at him questioningly and began to speak again, " He was talking about a person, which means they weren't killed in an accident, right?" Kagome stared at the butler as he slowly began to frown at her.

"It is not your place to question what I say." he said with finality and began to walk towards the entrance. But, Kagome continued to pester him as he opened the doors to the house,

"C'mon, that's not fair!" she whined as he walked down the hallway, still carrying Ciel and ignoring the miko, "Is it that big of a secret? What could be so important? I mean, I already know your a demo-" A gloved hand clamped over her mouth as Sebastian shot her a stern look of disapproval. He mouthed the words at her as she read his lips,

'Don't talk about that in the open, other people are usually around.'

Kagome wasn't too happy at the fact that he kept dismissing her questions, but nonetheless, her eye's widened as a smile bloomed on her face, "Other people? Can I meet them?" She said with a smile, deciding to quit her interrogation for now since it was obviously getting her nowhere.

Sebastian smiled as he opened a door they had just walked up to, "You can meet them tomorrow morning," he laid Ciel on a king-sized bed in the middle of the bedroom, "They are fetching some supplies at the moment."

Kagome clasped her hands together, "Alright," she said happily as Sebastian began to undress the still sleeping Ciel. She blushed and turned around, "Uh – I'll be outside while you're -um- ya know.."

She heard Sebastian slightly chuckle as she slipped out of the room and into the silent corridor. She began to think about what Sebastian and Grell had said – It just didn't make any sense when put together... And the fact that Sebastian won't talk about it just points more towards him lying. But Grell isn't exactly a trustworthy person either, so why should she doubt Sebastian over him...?

She slowly brought her fingers up to her forehead and began to rub her temples. This whole thing was about to give Kagome a headache..

She began to slide down the wall when Sebastian popped out of nowhere and pulled her back up, pushing her against the wall. He focused on her eyes as he leaned so close to her face she could feel his breath on her skin. The butler smirked coyly and said, "So, shall we?"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

So... it's been, what? Around 3 months since I've updated...? ._.''

I'm really sorry, I've tried, and tried to write this chapter multiple times, but each time it just seemed so terrible... But I finally managed to write something at least... I hope none of you have completely forgotten about Raven maid ;A;  
>Anyways... Bye... I hope to update soon ... And sorry for the cliffhanger...<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome stared up at the demon right above her, his deep red eyes piercing into hers. A sudden, terrifying chill ran through her, as if she had just seen a ghost. Then, without notice, the scene changed and everything around her was pitch black. The only thing she could see were those intense red eyes…. But instead of Sebastian, they belonged to Naraku. Kagome, shocked at the newcomer, jumped backwards quickly, causing her to fall to her knees.

_What was going on? Where had Sebastian and the mansion gone?_

The evil half-demon approached her small frame menacingly. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she kept staring at her impending doom as he continued to get closer to her until he reached his hand out, laying it on her head.

Without warning, a sharp pain shot throughout her entire body, feeling as if she had just been ripped in half. A silent scream came from her mouth as she curled up into a ball, cringing into herself. She felt his hand fade away, as slowly did the pain. When she had enough strength back, she managed to open her eyes to the horror that lie before her. Laying right in front of her was Inuyasha, cold and lifeless. A tentacle was protruding from his chest as he held on to his demon sword dearly. His eyes were empty and his mouth hung open as if he was still trying to cling to his last breath. Kagome stared at the corpse, wanting to look away, but unable to. A painful sob was trying to escape her lips as despair threatened to engulf her entire body.

A slow hum began to build from the silence as murmurs began to pour from the shadows.

'It's all your fault…' whispered one, brushing against her ear, delving into her deepest emotions.

Kagome pushed her hands against her ears, trying to block away the voices. Whatever Naraku was up to, he was trying to manipulate her thoughts. _None of this is real, _she told herself. It was all just some game Naraku was trying to play, right? Well, she wouldn't let him get the best of her. After that thought, the scene in front of her changed. What used to be Inuyasha, was now Sango crumpled together, arrows jutting out of their torn bodies, blood covering every ounce of flesh and cloth in sight. The scene made Kagome want to throw up. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into her palms, "It isn't real.. It isn't real…It's all fake… everything is-"

Her murmurs were abrupted by a deep, malicious chuckle resonating across the darkness, "Oh come now, Kagome," Naraku's voice began, "You know better than that….." it trailed off as everything around her began to transform again, morphing into Kaede's village, the moon shining above brightly. Kagome glanced around the familiar area as she heard a nostalgic sound traveling from a hut nearby. Kagome trotted over to the building and glanced inside one of the small windows. Relief flooded over her as she saw the faces of her loved ones gathered around a fire. She listened in on the conversation,

"Well, even if you're in bad condition, Lady Kaede said you would be fine as long as you didn't strain yourself for the next few weeks." Sango said with a warm smile on her face as she held Miroku's hand in hers. The monk was lying down, bandages covering most of his torso. Kagome felt every spirit of her being brighten up. Miroku had been fine this whole time. A sigh of relief escaped her as she heard Inuyasha enter the discussion.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. The lechers okay." he said irritably, but you could tell he was as relieved as everyone else. He looked down as if he was ashamed of something and muttered, " But what about Kagome? I can't get back to her." the whole mood darkened at his statement.

Sango glanced to the side guiltily and began, "You and I both know I would never want to see Kagome go, but maybe it was just her time. We all know she doesn't belong in this era. May-"

"But that's not fair!" Shippou jumped in, " She can't just be taken away from us like that… without any warning…" he trailed off sadly, tears gathering in his eyes. Inuyasha huffed and laid his hand down on the Kitsune's head,

"For once I agree with the brat," he said as he stared at the only woman in the room, " There's no way the well would have stopped so abruptly. There's got to be a reason."

Kagome felt the deep urge to rush in there and yell, 'Everything's alright!' and 'Don't worry, I'm fine!'…. But she had the feeling it wasn't her place to do so. She backed away from the hut and began to walk away. Whatever Naraku had brought her here for, it definitely wasn't that. She took another step forward and began to hear a low, rumbling noise coming from above. Suddenly, a swarm of demons emerged from the sky. Kagome watched as the thousands of demons all flew towards the hut she had just been perched at. A small whisper escaped her lips, "..No..".

Once they reached their destination, all hell broke loose. All of the gang, besides Miroku, rushed out of the hut as soon as they realized what was going on and began to fight against the hoard of demons. Having not noticed it before, Kagome slowly became aware that they all bore their own injuries. Though not as lethal as Miroku's, the team was still slowed down quite a bit. That, plus the fact that they were missing two fighters, made their chances become dimmer and dimmer by the second. The hut behind them was barely holding up and as quick as they killed a demon, another appeared. This went on for hours, and all Kagome could do was watch in horror as her friends slowly were eaten away by injuries and fatigue. Just when it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, Kagome saw the hut get set on fire and immediately fall in on the monk inside.

A broken sob came out of Kagome's mouth as she rushed to the building, trying to push away the debris only to find her hands went through the rubble as if they were transparent. She fell to her knees as she saw the three outside begin to take their last breaths. This was Kagome's worst dream come true. Her friends were all dying right in front of her, and she was completely helpless.

There was absolutely nothing she could do.

The girl curled herself into the fetal position, holding her knees to her chest tightly, wishing it would stop the tears pouring from her eyes. She breathed in heavily, feeling as if she was suffocating, "Why are you doing this? !" She screamed heartbrokenly at the dark sky as her sobs welled up in her chest.

"Fufufu~," came a soft laugh from above as the landscape began to darken and everything changed to pitch black again, " Are you really so ignorant..?" the voice asked, reverbing around Kagome. She looked across the space and muttered,

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" her voice shaked as she tried to stop her tears.

"_This." _A flash of her friend's dead bodies appeared, then vanished, " is all your fault. Your the one who caused all of their demises." The girl's eyes widened in fright as she slowly shook her head,

"Y-you're lying…. You're the o-one that set those demons on them.." she mumbled, trying to reassure herself.

"Ahh.." Naraku paused for a moment, "But _you're_ the one that left them all alone. If you had come back Miroku would have been healed and you all could have fought. Everyone would have been safe…"

Kagome plugged her ears as she shouted out, tears beginning to sting at her eyes again, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOUR LYING!.. Your lying…" she trailed off as she rocked herself back and forth, trying to focus on anything but him…

Slowly, she could hear a familiar voice begin to call her name, "Kagome!" she felt her body being shaken as she slowly faded back into reality. The girl opened her eyes carefully, squinting at what was in front of her.

"Se-Sebastian.. Is that you..?"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

So... I actually have an excuse for not updating until now... My computer basically crashed and won't turn on. I had been working on this chapter for a really long time and it was fairly long.. then that happened. Believe it or not I wrote this whole chapter just tonight. I like got this burst of inspiration..

Well! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review if you want ;D


	26. Chapter 26

Sebastian hated to be kept waiting.

He had never let this flaw show, but for some reason, he couldn't hide it at the moment.

The new maid - Kagome - had literally just fainted in his arms. Now he knew human woman could get excited at times, but he had just reached over to get a candlestick. He hadn't seen any harm in the gesture, even if he had gotten a bit close. Confused and exasperated, Sebastian had brought the girl into her chambers - fully expecting her to wake up any minute. But, as he sat there waiting, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Provoked and pacing, he was about to retire for the night when Kagome had suddenly began screaming as if she was being tortured.

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" _she yelled as her body curled up and she began to cry. He had begun shaking the frightened girl, trying to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was facing when she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Kagome!" he yelled, annoyed and relieved all together. She looked up at him and squinted, trying to re-adjust to the light.

"Se-Sebastian is that you..?" she said as her tears began to stop and her shaking body began to quiet down. Realizing everything was okay, the butler snapped back to reality and looked down at her bitterly,

"Yes, now would you care to explain why I have been waiting here the past few hours?" he said as she rose up, not paying much attention to his irritated state. Kagome glanced around the room for a moment, silent and carrying a dazed expression. Tears began to flow from both of her eyes as a small smile spread on her lips. She turned her head and looked at Sebastian, "I'm back…" she murmured as he looked at her questioningly and started back on the matter at hand,

"Yes, I can see that, bu-"

To Sebastian's surprise, Kagome pounced at him and gave him a whole-hearted hug, cutting him off mid-sentence. She rubbed her wet cheek against his as she laughed warmly at the ceiling, "I'M BACK!" she pushed the butler backwards and sat up straight on the bed and smiled at him again, taking in a deep sigh, "I never thought I'd be so relieved to see that frowning face of yours again, either."

Taken aback at her bluntness, Sebastian looked at her befuddled, "B-bad nightmare, I presume..?"

Kagome gazed at him for a moment then looked down, "..Uh.. Yeah…" she muttered darkly as her pleasant smile turned into one that had to be feigned. She fixed her eyes on the blanket covering her, fists curling into it as her brows knit together.

Sebastian's hard eyes clouded over for a moment, before returning to their usual sternness. His hand stretched towards her chin and lifted her head up to look at him, "Now is not the time to doddle on meaningless things," he paused and sat at the chair sitting across from her and spread his hands out in an open gesture, " It is your turn to exchange part of your past."

Kagome stared at him with narrowed eyes. What right did he have to decide what was meaningless or not? She still couldn't get over what had happened - Just thinking about any of those images made her want to burst into a sobbing fit. She glanced to the side and muttered under her breath, "You don't understand."

Sebastian's eyes glared at her slowly, oddly irritated at the silent comment. He stood up abruptly and grabbed her face roughly with his hands. Squeezing her cheeks together, he slowly rose her up to meet his face. He stared at her darkly, ominous intent lurking behind red orbs, "_What did you say?_"

Kagome, at first frightened by the sudden motion, was now looking back at the butler sternly, "I _said," _she reached up and flicked a hair that was dangling across the butler's forehead, "You _don't_

_under-__**stand," **_she barely held herself back from pushing away and stomping off.

He just squeezed tighter, making the movement become more painful for the maid, "I have lived _thousands_ of years," he said as he continued to wonder in the back of his mind why he was getting so irritated, " And you think I don't understand some _petty, __**selfish, **_**human**..?" he bit out with disdain as she smirked in his grip, making his stare lose a bit of it's tenacity.

"You don't scare me Sebastian.." she paused and slowly pushed his hand away, still gazing at him as he let her do the motion. She sat down on the bed, continuing to gaze at him softly - leaving a heavy silence in the air. A long moment passed before Kagome spoke up as she cocked her head to the side, "Do you really think of me that way? Petty….Selfish…" she listed the things on her fingers.

Sebastian, cooling down from his bewilderment and rage stared at her before gifting her with a small smirk, "All humans are," he said cooly as he sat back down, "It's just in your nature." he stated nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The maid stared at him for a moment before a melancholy look grazed her features. She looked down, "I don't think so…." she trailed off as she twisted her fingers together uncomfortably, " Maybe some people are like that, but not all… I mean, there are always those kind of people in society and even in species." she looked up at him and laughed a bit, "I've had my fair share of petty and selfish demons, I tell you."

He gazed at her softly, sinking into his own silence. He had to admit, she was right.

"Well.." Kagome said, taking his silence as if he didn't agree, "maybe you should think about it. Get a bigger perspective." she mumbled softly.

A short moment passed-

-when something amazing happened.

Sebastian almost smiled - not his cocky half smirk - but a genuine smile. She could see it on the edge of his lips as he muttered back his response,

"I'll take that into consideration."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"It's time Kagome," Sebastian said sternly as he made the bed she had been sleeping in - making every corner perfect and tidy - as a good butler should always do.

"But…" Kagome whined as she droned off, "..I'm tired." she mumbled as she buried her head into a pillow that was laying on a nearby couch.

"Well, it's your fault we were interrupted by incompetent bickering," he said as he snatched the pillow out of her hands - to her annoyance - and laid it gingerly onto the sofa, " So we must get back to the matter at hand." he rested his hand on her shoulder as he half shoved her to the two seats sitting across from each other. He pointed at the chair as Kagome sat down - crossing her arms and muttering indecent things about pillows and butlers.

"Now," he sat down, crossed his legs, and pointed at her lips, "explain."

Kagome fidgeted under is unwavering gaze, glancing to the side nervously, "Well there's a lot to explain…"

Sebastian sighed, "Start off with Sesshomaru. How did you meet him?"

Kagome's eye's widened, "Well - uh - you see…. Inuyasha - he - um - brother… No! - half brother - uhh…" she mumbled off as an awkward silence began to weigh down on her.

"How about.." Sebastian said with a bit of sarcasm, "You just explain everything?"

Kagome almost laughed, "That would take a life time," she said offhandedly as she waved her hand as if to shoo the idea away.

The butler just leaned in and smirked,

"Well, I've got many. Start explaining."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Sebastian had heard many farfetched tales in his life, but this one beat the cake.

"So.." he said as he pointed to Kagome, "You are from 21st century Japan and you traveled here through time by jumping in a well?" Kagome nodded quickly and waited for him to go on, "And you're the reincarnation of the priestess that protected the Shikon Jewel?" Another nod, "And you met the son of the Lord of The West's the first time you went through that well.. And he is half-brother's with Sesshomaru."

The maid slowly nodded once more as Sebastian became silent. He glanced up at her as one of his brows rose, leaning in closer to her frame, "_And _you're the one that broke the jewel hundreds of years ago?"

She hesitantly look to the side and mumbled, "..Yes."

The butler leaned back and gave a cocky smirk, " Now, _that, _I most certainly believe."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

I updated! :D So.. yeah x'D Review if you so choose x3


	27. Chapter 27

"So…" Sebastian began curiously, "Could you explain this tel-e-vision, again?"

A lighthearted sigh escaped the maid's lips as she raised an amused eyebrow, "_Again?_" she paused and shook her head, "This is the _fifth _time." Kagome acted tired of all his questions, but, secretly she was happy to see a different side to him. He almost seemed a little childish with his curiosity. It was sort of cute. Though, she would never admit that out loud.

The rest of the night went on like that – one question after another – Sebastian just couldn't comprehend how much the world had changed in the small period of time. It seemed absolutely absurd to him. Though Kagome had to admit, she enjoyed the difference in topic. But, there was still that tingle of worry in the back of her mind that she couldn't shake off.

That dream had been too real.

The images too vivid.

The screams had been too intense.

She had felt their blood soaking into her clothing and staining her skin.

The smell of copper still laid in the air.

What had happened was true, and Kagome was terrified exactly how much of it was.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

The next morning Kagome woke up yet again to Sebastian's small, but loud bell. They hurriedly began to make breakfast, and as Kagome waited for more questions the time passed. Soon enough they had finished and she hadn't heard a peep out of him. Not even a 'Hn' or any kind of acknowledgement towards her. Her confusion continued to grow until her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Sebastian's small, furtive glance to the side silently commanded her to answer it. She made a stride for the door, "Coming!" She shouted as she neared it as the knocking got louder and she heard a conversation going on behind the wood.

"Hello," the maid began as the door swung open and three precarious figures came into view. There was a woman in the middle who was wearing the same outfit as Kagome with large circular glasses and dark pink hair. Next to her was a tall man with a cigarette in his mouth; he had just a little stubble on his chin and had short blonde hair. And, after having eye contact with Kagome, a short blonde headed boy with barrettes in his hair that had hidden behind the man.

The pink-haired woman spoke up, "Wh-Who're you?" she asked inquisitively as she readjusted her glasses to get a better look at the newcomer.

Stunned by her- unusual –voice, Kagome stood wide eyed before gathering enough words to form a sentence, "I – um – I'm the new maid here…" she trailed off as she took in the wardrobe of the three. The taller man was dresses in a cook outfit, and the boy behind him wore that of a gardener. Then, piecing together the matching maid outfits, it clicked with Kagome, "Oh! You must be the 'others' Sebastian mentioned!"

The trio's eyes grew large in unison as they stepped into the house and began to examine her. The tallest looked at her closely, squinting his eyes for emphasis, "Hmm… Ya look Japanese.. Or maybe you're from Vietnam..? I had a scuffle with a few of 'em back in the day!" He said proudly as he showed an open- tooth smile and extended his hand to her, "The name's Bardroy! I'm the cook around here!" he said as she accepted his gesture and they shook. Then, suddenly she felt two hands grab her waist, as if she was being measured. The miko heard a thoughtful hum, and then a voice spoke up from behind her, "Hmm… You're not quite lean enough to be a ninja… Maybe she's some sort of woman samurai or somethin'!" the woman in glasses exclaimed.

Kagome's attention was swept away from her molestation as Bardroy pointed at the other maid, "That's Mey-Rin, she's your senior maid."

The maid in question glanced up when she heard her name and looked over at Bardroy, stunned, "I'm a senior?!" she peeked back at Kagome as a wide smile formed, "Ohhh!" She shouted ecstatically, grabbing Kagome's hand's and began to jump up and down, "This is gonna be such fun! I've been needin another lady in the house!"

The raven haired girl managed to slip out of her grasp and began to saunter over toward the last one, a boy hiding behind a pillar.

"Hey…" she spoke quietly as she leaned forward, making him just sink farther into the corner.

"Oh.. come on!" She said enthusiastically, and grabbed his arm quickly, pulling him up before he could get away. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she saw that his face was completely red.

Surprised, she cocked her head to the side as her lips barely tilted upward, "What are you blushing for?" she inquired curiously.

"Uh… Uhhh…." He murmured, his cheeks darkening shades.

"Hmm?"

"You're.. umm…" he stammered a bit more before closing his eyes and yelling just a bit too loudly, "YOU"RE REALLY PRETTY!"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()

So… you all hate me. I can see this coming….. –hides behind her username and holds up a sign saying 'please don't kill me'-

Yes…. I know it's been _forever_ since I updated… but at least I _did _update. Unlike a lot of people who just completely drop stories… That's better…. Right? Anyway, even though sometimes there are big gaps in between my chapters. And I mean _big gaps. _I will ALWAYS update. I promise you that.

Anyways.. I hope you like this… It's sort of a cliff-thing-a-ma-jig cause I've been trying to write this forever and I finally got it decently long and I decided to upload before I wait forever for a new burst of inspiration…. Okay.. So please review and tell me if you've completely disowned me….. D:


	28. Chapter 28

omg. guys. im not even gonna ask for forgiveness. but i am sorry. really. I SUCK. LIKE REalLY SUCK. AND. this chapter's so short. but i posted it so you would know im alive. but you might be so mad you might not want me to be. sorry sorry sorry sorry. BLAME SCHOOL. AND SPEECH TEAM. AND. MatH. SAJFDLK. BY. SORRY. UGH again sorry.

A small tint of red hovered over Kagome's cheeks, realizing what the boy had said. She put her hand behind her head and stuttered, "Y-you really th-think so…?"

The boy's eye's got wide as he nodded excitedly, a blush still strewn across his features. He managed to stand up beside her, being awkwardly still, not quite sure what to say next.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled brightly at the young lad, sensing his discomfort. Her hand fell back down as she held it out to him in greeting, "My name's Kagome," she said warmly, "What's yours?"

The boy's mouth opened a couple times, as if he was speaking but couldn't quite get the words out. The miko waited on him patiently, beginning to understand his timid demeanor. After a few seconds of pulling himself together, the shy boy grabbed her hand and mumbled, "Oh, i-it's Finny, M-miss Kagome."

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Finny!" she said excitedly, her smile warming as she let go of his hand. Kagome's attention was drawn back and she focused on the group of three as a whole. They all seemed very nice and welcoming, _much _different than Sebastian had been when she had first arrived; even to how he treated her now.

_Especially now. _She thought back to how he had been ignoring her ever seen she had revealed her origins…. Why? Did he believe that she was lying and was angry? No, he was much too smart to think that. And anyways, why was she getting so worked up about this? She shouldn't care. No! She didn't care. That's right, if he was going to act like a child she would ju-

"You would _what,_ Kagome?" The butler's voice broke her train of thought. She looked up, surprised to see Sebastian's face much too close to her face. Red flushed her cheeks as she backed away dramatically.

"W-wait! Was I talking out loud?" Kagome stuttered out, embarrassed.

The butler's brows rose as he remarked in a bored tone, "It would seem so." After studying the miko's mortified expression for a short moment, he turned towards the trio and looked at them expectantly, "I trust you did as instructed?"

Bard's eye twitched as a long, awkward pause took hold of the atmosphere. He scratched his head, nervously laughing while avoiding eye contact with the demon, "Well, you see…. He – uh – sort of left the country before we could track him down."

Sebastian stepped up a bit closer, leaning in with a wicked smile on his face, "You, _what_?"


End file.
